I Will Try
by AngelaKim95
Summary: [THE END]-Jeon Jungkook hanya perlu mencoba, bukan malah tersungkur dengan satu kata "Menyerah" Kim taehyung Bangtanboys x Jeon jungkook Bangtanboys, Boy x Boy, Warning : Mature Content, Taekook/Vkook, Bangtanboys,
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

Datang dan pergi

Begitulah yang di lakukan matahari. Kala malam telah terlewati, dia akan kembali muncul untuk menyinari.

Sepasang sepatu butut berhenti didepan sebuah gedung pencakar langit, kepalanya mendongak sejenak, menengadah menatap lantai demi lantai sembari menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mendatangi tempat ini, dia bisa saja mencari pekerjaan lain, pelayan restaurant, penjaga toko, cleaning servis tempat perbelanjaan, atau apapun. Hanya karena dia sudah berjanji kepada pria yang lebih tua darinya untuk mampir, yah hanya sekedar menghormati kebaikannya, tidak lebih. Karena sungguh ia tak ingin hidup dengan cara dikasihani.

"Silahkan kelantai 20 tepat diruangan pintu berwarna coklat tua, tuan baekyun sudah menunggu anda" wanita resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah"

Pria itu balas tersenyum, lalu berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk karena entah mengapa ia merasa tidak pantas berkeliaran di perusahaan sebesar dan semegah ini, berbaur dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, pakaian rapi bermerk dan ia tentu saja hanya dengan sepasang sepatu butut conversenya, jins sobek-sobek dan kaos navy-nya, namun bukan jungkook namanya jika perduli dengan keadaan, ia hanya akan menemui baekhyun sebentar lalu pergi.

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

"Hyung pikir punya nyawa berapa hah? jika tidak ada pria itu mungkin hyung sudah terkapar dirumah sakit." taehyung tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, tatapannya masih terlihat fokus pada layar monitor.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak apa-apa ok, untung saja ada pria itu, ah siapa namanya tadi, aku sedikit lupa_ ju_ ju_ junmyeon? ah terserah apalah itu namanya, dia itu benar-benar kuat, kau harus melihatnya berkelahi lain kali."

Baekhyun menguap sesaat, lalu merenggangkan tubuh lelahnya. Membiarkan beberapa dokumen entah apa isinya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja dimeja.

"Club itu berbahaya untuk kita, ayolah aku juga ingin, tapi aku bisa sedikit menahannya hyung"

"Ya ya ya ya_ kau ini seperti eomma saja, mengoceh setiap hari tanpa henti"

Taehyung menatap baekhyun datar, tangannya beralih menggapai kotak tisu diatas meja kerjanya dan melempar tepat kearah baekhyun yang kembali menguap.

"Hey_ bocah kurang ajar, ini sakit"

Namja pendek itu memijit dagunya sesaat yang terkena lemparan tidak sopan dongsaengnya.

"Bagaimana eomma tidak mengoceh, lihat wajah babak belurmu itu hyung, hyung kau tau..? semacam ada hasrat ingin ku hantamkan saja kepalamu itu ke dinding sekarang juga"

"Iya iya astaga, sudahi omelanmu itu taehyung, kau sudah mengoceh dari satu jam yang lalu."

"B _angsat_ , ini karena aku perduli hyung."

"Iya taehyung... kau ini sungguh terlalu banyak bicara, _aish_ _benar-benar ingin ganti dongseng saja rasanya."

"Bagus, beli online sana."

Baekhyun menatap taehyung bersungut-sungut, yang dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, adiknya itu hanya kembali menatap layar monitor. Namja mungil itu berdiri, dengan langkah cepat berjalan menuju pintu, sungguh satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan seorang taehyung hanyalah _cerewet_ , bukan main, dia itu hanya bisa mengoceh tanpa lelah dalam hidupnya, satu kesalahan saja maka adiknya itu akan mengomel beribu-ribu kata tak penting, mungkin jika diketik maka akan menjadi satu buku, jadi bayangkan saja jika banyak kesalahan yang diperbuat, maka _Boom_! jadilah perpustakaan.

"Aku akan pergi mencari kedamaian, mendengar petuahmu itu benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Namun tak ada sahutan, taehyung lebih memilih fokus pada monitor dari pada meladeni hyungnya.

Maka dengan rasa jengkel berkali-kali lipat baekhyun menarik gagang pintu dengan keras, namun ketika pintu terbuka, berdiri dihadapannya seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi.

"Oh_h-hai hyung"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap lekat pria dihadapannya dari atas kebawah, tunggu sepertinya ia mengenalnya, tapi dimana? Lama baekhyun berpikir hingga beberapa detik kemudian binar mata bahagia terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya.

"Astaga, Johny"

What?

Johny? John_siapa ?

Belum sempat jungkook mencerna panggilan baekhyun, namja pendek itu sudah memeluknya erat dengan akrab, menepuk punggungnya berulang kali lalu matanya memindai wajahnnya tanpa henti.

"Maaf maaf_ aku sedikit lupa wajahmu, yah kau tau waktu itu aku mabuk berat hahaha_ oh ayo masuklah_ aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi"

Tangan yang ditarik paksa sedikit membuat jungkook terhuyung karena respon berlebihan baekhyun. Pria yang lebih pendek lantas mendudukkannya di atas sofa berwarna merah marun sambil terus tersenyum lebar.

"Dengar jonathan, aku hampir saja tak mengenali wajahmu, lampu yang temaram membuatku tak melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, tapi aku hafal namamu tenang saja !"

"Tentu hyung" Jungkook tersenyum paksa, terlihat aneh dengan kedua ujung bibir yang ditarik lebar-lebar.

Hafal nama?

Johny? Jonathan?

Astaga hyung ini benar-benar bergurau

"Oh kemana tae? ah mungkin dia sedang dikamar mandi, tunggulah disini, aku yakin adikku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan, aku sungguh minta maaf, karenaku kau harus dipecat dari club sialan itu"

Baekhyun menatap jungkook dengan rasa penuh penyesalan dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu, dia menepuk paha jungkook berulang kali untuk memberikan semangat agar jungkook tidak begitu pundung.

Atau malah sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu.

"Tidak-tidak terimakasih hyung, aku kesini han_"

"Junho.. aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu yakinlah.. biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu ok?"

Jungkook menahan senyumnya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya baekhyun menyebut namanya dengan salah dan berbeda-beda. Belum lagi wajah tanpa dosanya seakan-akan ia sangat percaya diri jika benar-benar menghafal namanya diluar kepala.

 _Pffttt_ _ sungguh

Jungkook akui hyungnya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak masalah hyung.. sungguh, aku hanya akan menemui hyung sesaat lalu_"

"Nah itu dia dongsaengku, tae_ ini pria yang kuceritakan tadi, kau akan memberinya pekerjaan bukan?"

Berdiri ditempat dengan kaku, matanya bertemu langsung dengan hazel sendu seseorang yang kini hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Indah

Cantik_

Hingga didetik kesepuluh baekhyun jengah melihat adiknya yang hanya berdiri kaku seperti patung liberti tentunya tanpa respon yang berarti.

"Hei_ jadi bagaimana? Pria ini astaga siapa namamu? Joddy_ ah iya joddy, apa ada pekerjaan untuknya?"

Kim taehyung merasakan poros bumi terdiam lalu berotasi kembali saat pria itu melempar senyum sopan setengah kikuknya, untuk yang kedua.

Kalian percaya love at the first sight?

Maka bisa dapat dipastikan kim taehyung adalah salah satu korbannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Hai guys_

Salam kenal dariku, my name is angel. Aku baru di ffn ini hehe

Sbelumnya aku author penghuni wetped, tapi dulu-dulu aku nulis fiksi anime, trus lama pensiun karena kesibukan Rl dan sampe hapus akun wetped aku.

Lalu muncul lagi buat coba nulis fanfiction yang kpop, karena demi apa bneran aku fans berat kim seokjin huweee..

Awalnya cerita ini mau aku post di wetped, tapi temenku nyaranin buat aku usung ke ffn, dan aku ikut aja njir..

Walaupun aku kehilangan readersku dahulu kala diwetped, tapi_ gk papalah, mungkin aku bisa nemu teman baru disini hehe

Ini masih percobaan si, karena pastinya fiksi anime jauh beda sama yang begini, demi apa aku masih amatiran guys…

Jadi kalau review nihil, mungkin aku balik ke fiksi anime lagi, mungkin sih..

So… Hai para penghuni ffn

Salam kenal dariku kawand


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

"Ini Kim Taehyung, dia adikku"

Taehyung berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, tetap duduk tegak berwibawa dengan sedikit melonggarkan dasi hitamnya. Dia akui makhluk bak malaikat dihadapannya ini sungguh terlihat menarik dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. Kedua gigi kelinci yang mengintip, wajah manis menggemaskannya, pipi menggembung lucunya, sungguh_ terlalu indah dipandang oleh mata.

"Nah ini, ya ampun siapa namamu? Ju_?"

"Jungkook_ Jeon Jungkook hyung" Jugkook menyahut kelewat cepat, ia tak ingin menahan tawanya lagi saat hyung menggemaskannya itu kembali random menyebutkan namanya asal.

"Ah ya tentu, padahal aku sudah menyebut namamu berulang kali tapi tetap saja lupa hahaha" baekhyun terkekeh sesaat.

"Hey.. ayo bersalaman"

Maka kedua pria itu berjabat tangan, saling menggenggam erat sebagai lambang awal mula pertemuan. Taehyung masih dengan senyum tampannya, dan entah hanya perasaan Jungkook saja atau memang saat Taehyung menampilkan sedikit seringaiannya bersamaan dengan itu ia merasa remasan keras pada tangannya.

"Jadi _tae_.. apa pekerjaan untuk Jungkook?"

Taehyung terlihat berfikir, mengusap dagunya sesaat lalu memindai tubuh Jungkook dari ujung kepala, hingga ujung kaki.

"Entahlah hyung, dia terlihat menarik diberbagai pekerjaan" baekhyun menatap aneh adiknya.

Apa itu menarik diberbagai pekerjaan?

Andaikan tidak ada Jungkook mungkin Baekhyun sudah menggiling Taehyung dengan mesin cuci double attack kebanggaan ibu mereka.

Namun yang dilakukan baekhyun hanya menginjak kaki adiknya itu dengan keras sehingga Taehyung meringis kesakitan.

Adik tidak sopan_

"Hyung tunggu, aku tidak bisa bekerja disini, niat awalku kemari hanya akan menemui hyung karena aku sudah berjanji" Jungkook berujar heboh.

"Hah? tapi kenapa? kau ini sudah membantuku Jungkook" Baekhyun beralih menatap Jungkook tak mengerti.

"Tidak hyung.. aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" pria bergigi kelinci itu kembali tersenyum tulus.

"Emmtt.. sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang hyung" Jungkook siap berdiri dari tempat duduknya, hingga sebuah jemari ramping menarik lengannya untuk kembali duduk.

"Hey.. Jungkook, kumohon.. pikirkan baik-baik tentang tawaranku, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, izinkan aku membalas kebaikanmu"

Jungkook terdiam, baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah sedih andalannya, dan jungkook melemah.

"Baiklah"

Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ok, datanglah kesini jika esok hari kau berubah pikiran"

Jungkook menghela nafas, menatap baekhyun sesaat lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk, lantas ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membungkuk sopan pada kakak beradik dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit" lalu kaki jenjangnya semakin menjauh dan hilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

"Hyung…."

"Hm?"

"Jungkook buat aku saja bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

.

.

.

Pikiran Jungkook meracau, pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran sedangnya, sambil menutup mata, pikirannya menerawang jauh.

" _Aish_ _"

Otaknya bercabang, memikirkan bahwa saat ini dia adalah seorang pengangguran dan harus segara mencari pekerjaan secepat mungkin. Baru tersadar jika ia dipecat dari club menjelang 3 hari pemberian gaji yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Astaga_

Mau pecah saja kepalanya.

Pertama, ia tak akan mungkin kembali ke club dan meminta gajinya, dia tau betul bagaimana garang bosnya. Itu adalah pekerjaan entah keberapanya, tapi sungguh baru sekitar satu bulan bekerja disana dan harus keluar tanpa mendapat gaji sepeserpun itu adalah hal tersial dihidupnya. Jungkook kembali mengacak kasar helai rambutnya.

Dia tidak menyesal menolong baekhyun waktu itu, yah walaupun itu sedikit extreme karena kekacauan yang ia perbuat. Tapi hey.. dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat baekhyun diserang banyak pria bertubuh kekar begitu saja. Kekacauanpun tak terhindar dan berakhir dengan suara lantang bosnya yang mengeluarkan ultimatum pemecatan dirinya. Kedua, biaya hidupnya, jungkook meraih dompet usangnya sesaat, menatap lemah 3 lembar uang won. Dia baru ingat jika bulan ini dia belum membayar uang sewa, lisrik, dan lain sebagainya. Belum lagi stok makanan, _astaga-astaga_ …. Jungkook lantas kembali menarik surai kelamnya kasar.

Ok.

Berpikiran tenang.

Sore ini ia hanya butuh istirahat sejenak, Pelupuk indah itu mulai terpejam perlahan semakin jauh, jauh… menerawang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak tau perusahaan Kim Group, perusahaan ini bergerak dibidang ( _contructions_ ) atau usaha pembangunan terbesar dikorea selatan. Terkenal dengan strategi bekerja yang tersusun sangat rapi, dipimpin oleh kakak beradik yang nama dan tampangnya tersohor diseantero kota seoul.

Perusahaan kakak beradik itu entah mengapa terlintas di pikirannya.

Jika ada dua pilihan mungkin Jungkook akan memilih salah satunya, misalnya saat terbangun dari tidur malamnya ia dikejutkan dengan milyaran lembar won mengisi setiap sudut kamarnya. bongkahan emas disetiap sudut kamar mandinya, lalu ribuan permata dibawah tempat tidurnya, tapi yeah_ itu hanya omong kosong, lelucon tergila yang ia fikirkan pagi ini.

" _bagaimana cara mendapatkan banyak uang dalam waktu dekat ?_ "

" _bagaimana cara mendapatkan banyak uang dalam waktu dekat ?_ "

" _bagaimana cara mendapatkan banyak uang dalam waktu dekat ?_ "

Jungkook menggeram tertahan, meletakkan kepalanya diatas lutut yang ditekuk lelah. Lama ia termenung tanpa suara, berpikir sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa..

Hingga akhirnya, satu pemikiran awal menari-nari diotaknya,

Ok_

Haruskah?

.

.

.

"Baekhyun hyung, terimakasih sungguh"

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membalas kebaikan baekhyun.

"Jungkook.. nyawaku? kau ingat? tak ada yang lebih berharga dari itu"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, menatap Jungkook dengan sedikit membetulkan letak dasinya. Berbangga diri melihat tampilan Jungkook nampak tampan dengan pilihan pakaiannya.

"Uang kemeja dan semua perlengkapan ini akan kuganti secepatnya" Jungkook berujar lemah.

"Hey_ gunakan dulu gaji pertamamu ini untuk keperluan pentingmu itu _kook_ , kau ini sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku, santai saja"

Jungkook menggaruk pelipisnya, ia sungguh tak enak hati dengan baekhyun. Gaji yang ia minta di awal bekerja, tapi sungguh jika bukan baekhyun, ia bersumpah tak akan mendapatkannya dari siapapun. Kemudian perlengkapan kantor seperti jas kemeja dan lain sebagainya baekhyun yang menanggungnya, semula ia hanya ingin menemui baekhyun untuk menerima penawarannya, namun betapa tololnya ia yang mana mungkin bekerja dengan pakaian butut tak pantasnya.

"Baekhyun hyung.,, terimakasih"

Baekhyun tersenyum halus, menarik kedua pipi Jungkook gemas.

" _Aigo aigo_.. sudah acara berterimakasihnya ok!, ayo pergi"

Baekhyun sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk membayar belanjaanya dikasir, lama Jungkook terdiam menatap baekhyun yang kini kembali tersenyum cerah kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan menyuruhnya untuk segera menyusul.

Lalu Jungkook balas tersenyum. Berjalan lambat menuju hyungnya sembari berucap syukur tanpa henti di dalam hati, diseparuh hidupnya yang ia anggap hampa tak berarti, ketika ia merasa semuanya benar-benar tak adil hanya pada dirinya saja, ia sadar tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat penolong untuknya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah ia, duduk dibalik meja dengan layar monitor yang menyala. Ia tak mengerti betul apa itu menggambar desain layaknya arsitek, apakah itu sama halnya dengan menggambar biasa?

Entahlah.. namun tekatnya sudah bulat, apapun yang terjadi ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk berkerja dengan baik. Dia tak akan mengecewakan baekhyun.

"Kau tegang sekali" pandangan Jungkook mengedar, menemukan seorang pria yang tengah berdiri menyender pada lemari kerja disamping mejanya.

"Yah sedikit, ini hari pertamaku" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya enteng.

"Hahahaha tentu" pria itu tertawa, Jungkook sempat merinding karena berfikir entah apa yang lucu. "ku harap kau betah bekerja disini" lanjutnya. Lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri antisipasi, mendekat kearah jungkook dan berbisik pelan tepat ditelinganya "jangan biarkan dia membuat hari-harimu buruk"

Apanya?

Jungkook memandang pria dihadapannya tak mengerti.

Orang ini waras atau tidak?

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku_" pria itu lalu menarik kencang tangan Jungkook dan menjabatnya.

"Aku mingyu, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Jungkook mematung sempurna di tempat duduknya.

 _What the__

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Maaf di part kali ini aku blum bisa munculin vkook banyak2.. gk tau knapa aku ngerasa aja timingnya kurang pas.. jadi klau vkook tiba-tiba "deket" itu agak sedikit aneh.

Ya gtu pokoknya../ngomong apa ini -_-

Aku coba edit chap 1 tapi gk bisa.. maafkan ke _ndeso_ anku makek ffn.. bneran aku perlu belajar mengoprasikan ini aplikasi

Dan Hai..

Hai buat **Taekooks'cream**.. aku excited banget sama komenmu bneran.. terimakasih buat sarannya, aku kasih kmu dua jempol, khusus aku pinjemin dari jk sama taehyung, oh aku pinjemin dari bang jin juga mueehehee..

yah aku akan coba perbaiki lagi cara penulisanku. Salam kenal.. sungguh_ mkasih sudah mau review kawand… :)

Dan untuk **SwaggxrBang**.. Big thank's juga sudah mau review di ff abal2ku.. wow bahkan aku ngerasa ini ff gk mutu ya ampun.. stelah lama gk _back_ nulis jadinya bahasa ancur lebur gk karu karuan.. dan aku sempet nangis sesenggukan mikirin ini.. :( #alay mode

Mueheeehe..

Yah pokoknya thank's buat yg fav sama follows.. aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih, smoga kita bisa menjadi kawand yg baik ehe..

Oh iya ini aku gk sempet aku edit lagi.. flu sedikit menganggu sbagian aktivitasku.. maaf jika mengecewakan..


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

 _Persetan_ dengan perkataan Mingyu

 _Persetan_ dengan hari pertama kerjanya

 _Persetan_ dengan makhluk bernama _Kim Taehyung_.

Brak_

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu Wonwo _shi_ , ini sampah, tidak berguna" Taehyung menggeram tertahan.

"Bisakah kau berfikir lebih manusia lagi? Buatkan ulang struktur bangunan ini dengan benar" Tangannya menggeprak meja nyalang, mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian kembali berujar "Dan dengar, pakai otakmu jangan pantatmu!"

Jungkook lagi-lagi melongo, ini jauh diluar eskpesktasi sempitnya.

 _Yeah_

Adik baekhyun hyung…. Bisa menjadi monster.

Terbukti dari banyaknya makian, bahkan suara benda yang dilempar asal dari dalam ruangan keramat yang berjarak 300 m darinya.

Seluruh tatapan tertuju pada pintu coklat yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria dengan muka bertekuk. Pria itu mengacak surai kelamnya sesaat sebelum kembali kemeja kerjanya dan melemparkan beberapa map asal.

Ini entah yang keberapa_

Pasalnya wanita yang Jungkook ketahui bernama Irene sampai saat ini belum menghentikan tangisan lirih tanpa suaranya pasca menerima bentakan pedas dari makhluk bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Belum lagi seorang wanita yang lain entah siapa namanya masih terlihat melamun dengan tatapan gelap sedari tadi setelah mendapat semburan makian yang sama.

Ditambah lagi pria lainnya, yang pergi begitu saja menjauh setelah dimaki habis-habisan, dan mulai bertambah seterusnya hingga Jungkook tak bisa mengingat lagi angkanya.

 _Miris_ memang

Jungkook mulai mengerti perkataan pria bernama mingyu 7 jam yang lalu.

Jadi…

Apa ini salah satu _kamuflase_ Neraka di dunia?

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

.

.

.

Suasana kembali hening, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seakan tak terjadi apapun hanya suara _toots_ keyboard, suara _click an_ mouse, atau suara mesin pencetak.

Hingga deritan pintu coklat itu kembali terdengar membuat sebagian orang menatap takut-takut kearah biang suara namun tidak berani mendongak tuntas, tak terkecuali Jungkook.

Hal yang pertama kali terlihat adalah sesosok pria mungil yang separuh menguap malas, lalu mengucek kedua matanya, disusul seseorang berjas hitam rapi yang terlihat menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada _pongah_.

Dan semua menegang, segera mengalihkan pandangan untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya, matanya terlihat memindai seakan mencari seseorang. Saat mata indahnya bersiborok dengan hazel Jungkook, pria itu tersenyum indah sesaat hingga kedua matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit, Jungkook sempat bingung apakah senyuman itu untuknya, namun bibirnya terlihat melengkung ragu untuk membalas.

Hanya sesaat_

Karena setelahnya baekhyun kembali melangkah dan menghilang di koridor.

"Mana Eunha?" dalam dan datar.

Wanita dengan _blush_ merah yang bernama _Eunha_ itu segera berjalan setengah berlari tergopoh menuju suara.

Lalu _senyap_ , hingga suara lantang seorang Kim Taehyung menginterupsi seluruh pendengaran yang ada saat sebuah kalimat penuh dominasi terdengar.

"Turunkan jabatan Wonwoo dan berikan pada Jungkook"

Seisi ruangan mendongak seketika.

Jadi apa ini?

Jungkook menegang karena _refleks_. Sungguh ini bukan kabar baik, dan ia bisa mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Diluar kerja otak sempitnya, hatinya merapalkan mantra ajaib bahwa ini tidak nyata, _sangat-sangat_ berharap jika dirinya hanya sedang tertidur dikasurnya yang usang. Ini pasti salah satu mimpi buruknya, tentu saja ini mimpi buruk.

Akan tetapi Jungkook tidak tahu, jika mimpi buruknya kali ini tengah menyenandungkan banyak arti didalamnya _Jika…._

Masa kesengsaraannya sudah berada diujung_

.

.

.

_tanduk.

"Salah_ buatkan lagi kerangkanya!"

"Baiklah sajangnim"

.

"Tetap salah, bisakah kau pakai otakmu HAH?"

"Ne"

.

"Otakmu membusuk? Mengapa mendesain bangunan sederhana saja tidak bisa? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Saya akan mencobanya lagi"

.

Brak_

" _Sampah_ , _Kotoran_ , bagaimana kau bisa menyebut ini sebuah desain?"

"Maaf sajangnim"

.

"Dengar Jeon _shi_ , Jangan taruh otakmu itu dipantat dan pantatmu di otak, melakukan hal mudah begini saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Baik, akan saya perbaiki"

.

.

.

Jungkook menyesap kopinya malas, meraih batang korek disaku celananya lalu menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya pelan. Matanya menatap dalam diam hiruk pikuk suasana diluar.

" _Kook_ , jangan stress bung, lihat.. akhir-akhir ini kau sering kali melamun seperti orang tolol"

Jungkook menoleh sesaat.

"Terimakasih, aku anggap itu pujian" ujarnya keki.

" _Pppfffftt_ _ Hahaha_aku hanya _ya_.. khawatir jika kau tiba-tiba saja sinting"

Mingyu kemudian menahan tawanya, membalas Jungkook dengan cengiran usil tanpa dosanya saat kawan baiknya itu menatapnya penuh amarah. Berdekhem sesaat lalu dengan santai kembali memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"Dia itu… Maksudku bos kita, jangan terlalu dipikirkan semua perkataannya, dia memang seperti itu, selama ini setidaknya 25% karyawan memilih keluar karena tidak tahan dengan sikapnya _kook_ , tapi _yeah_.. ini perusahaan terkenal, gajinya bukan main"

Jungkook mengiyakan dalam hati, tentu saja.. jika bukan karena gaji yang besar, siapa orang yang dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga mau menguatkan mental sekuat _tembok china_ demi menghadapi orang tak berperi kemanusiaan seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Hey_ Ayolah.. jangan bertingkah seperti banci, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa" mingyu meninju bahunya main-main.

"Sudah seminggu dan rasanya aku ingin _mampus_ saja" Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah yang disusul gelak jenaka oleh mingyu.

Sejujurnya Jungkook tidak tau apa yang lucu, sempat Jungkook berfikir jika Mingyu mempunyai kelainan selera humor sejak awal, pria itu sering kali tertawa tanpa lelucon yang berarti.

Dan lihat saja, saat ini Mingyu malah semakin heboh menyemburkan tawa puasnya sambil memegangi perutnya, sementara Jungkook hanya menatapnya _ngeri_.

Entah mengapa, tapi saat itu juga Jungkook bertekad, jika demi apapun, suara tawa _Mingyu_ akan menjadi daftar list paling menjengkelkan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah seminggu_ kejantananmu semungil apa astaga… dasar _pengecut_!"

Baekhyun melempar kaleng pepsinya tepat mengenai dahi adiknya keras.

Tepat sasaran

Dan tak berperi _persaudaraan_

"YA! Hyung ini sakit" Taehyung memijat sedikit dahinya, terasa lumayan berkunang karena sumpah lemparan Baekhyun menyakitkan.

" _Tae_ … kalau kau diam saja aku yakin kau akan kalah _start_ " Baekhyun melotot _sangar_ "Dan aku yakin penis Mingyu pasti besar" lanjutnya.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas, mendengar teori aneh Baekhyun seakan membuatnya pening mendadak. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa seorang Mingyu punya penis besar karena terlihat semakin akrab dengan Jungkook.

 _Ppfffttt_ _

Teori macam apa itu

Terlihat _acuh_ lalu kembali berkutat dengan kurva-kurva juga beberapa deret angka di dalam monitornya.

"Dengar…kalau kau ingin mendekati Jungkook, kau harus tau dia _guy_ atau tidak, jika dia _guy_ itu keberuntunganmu, jika dia bukan _guy_ buatlah_" kemudian berhenti, Baekhyun menatap jengah adiknya lalu menggeprak meja berulang kali.

"Astaga… bisakah kau meletakkan sebentar saja sistem manusia _superholic_ dalam tubuhmu itu" ujarnya penuh penekanan "Pantas saja kau tidak tau cara menarik perhatian seseorang _tae_ "

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya lalu fokus pada Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau memarahinya saja bagaimana dia bisa tertarik bodoh, sudahlah.. Jungkook itu orang baik, persetan dengan " _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"_ omong kosongmu itu"

Baekhyun _kesal_..

Dia menjauh dari meja Taehyung kemudian berbaring di sofa, masa bodoh dengan adiknya astaga_

Bicara _asmara_ dengan Taehyung sama halnya dengan percobaan _mati muda_. Jangan bercanda, jangankan tentang asmara, seharusnya baekhyun ingat jika adiknya itu mempunyai bakat _meracau_ menjengkelkan dalam berbaga hal.

"Tapi hyung_ kita tidak bisa mencapurkan asmara dengan pekerjaan"

Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan meladeni _dongsaeng_ nya lagi, _toh_ Taehyung akan terus berkelit seperti ular piton _,_ tapi tetapsaja bibirnya bergumam pelan pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau lambat tae, tingkahmu itu seperti siput _hamil_ "

"Mendekati seorang pria tidak gampang _hyung_ "

Lihat_ dia berkelit lagi dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyerah kali ini.

"Aish_ terserah… kau yang _biseksual_ , seharusnya kau lebih tau, _sialan..!_ "

Lalu keduanya diam, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk terlelap dan Taehyung tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Tentu saja

Baekhyun normal sedangkan dia _tidak_.

.

.

.

Pepatah kuno mengatakan, jika semuanya gampang, maka kau tidak akan tahu makna berjuang.

Mungkin hal tersebut berkaitan dengan apa yang Taehyung sedang lakukan. Walau terlihat tidak yakin, dirinya sudah terlanjur berdiri kaku setelah mengetuk pintu berwarna biru tua itu berulang kali.

Harus kalian tahu, Taehyung itu _bodoh_ , _tolol_ , dan _idiot_ soal cinta. Dia hanya berfikir jika ide konyol tak masuk akalnya itu akan bekerja dengan baik dan berhasil. Kemudian Jungkook akan dengan mudah jatuh dipelukannya seperti sihir. Dan kakak tercintanya itu akan berhenti menjulukinya _siput hamil_ saat tahu betapa cepat _tindakan_ yang ia ambil.

"S-sajangnim?" Jungkook melongo tak percaya. Hal pertama kali yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main adalah fakta bahwa _bos_ -nya tahu tempat tinggalnya selama ini. _Astaga__

"H-hai.. A-aku kebetulan lewat, bisakah aku menginap?"

"H-hah?" Jungkook semakin melongo.

Menginap?

Orang yang memikirkan asmara dengan syaraf _sensorik_ dan syaraf _motorik_ yang terhubung dengan baik tentu saja tidak akan melakukan tindakan anti _mainstream_ seperti seorang Kim Taehyung.

Berani taruhan?

Masih dengan pikiran melompongnya Jungkook melongo semakin sempurna.

Ada apa ini?

"M-maksudku_aku_mobilku mogok dan bahan bakarnya habis, lalu_ lalu aku butuh istirahat"

Dan selebihnya Taehyung hanya ingin mengumpat, semakin merutuki lidahnya dalam hati, seakan baru tersadar jika seharusnya dia berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum gegabah dan melakukan hal konyol seperti ini sejak awal.

Membenarkan dalam hati jika perkataan Baekhyun sepenuhnya benar.

Tentang "bodoh" merupakan nama depan, tengah dan belakangnya sejak lahir.

Memalukan.

Ia yakin, seyakin yakinnya jika Jungkook akan berkata tidak_

"O-oh.. tentu, silahkan masuk"

_sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang membuat Jungkook yakin jika seorang Kim Taehyung bisa menginap dirumahnya adalah, dia kaya dan Jungkook tak punya apa-apa untuk dicuri.

Selebihnya ia persetan dengan dari mana Taehyung mengetahui tempat tinggalnya, _Terserahlah.._ bagaimanapun dia adik baekhyun hyung yang sangat berjasa akhir-akhir ini terhadapnya. Baik padanya tidak ada salahnya bukan.

Malam semakin larut, Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung menempati kamarnya sementara ia berbaring didepan televisi. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak terlalu yakin jika seonggok manusia di dalam kamarnya itu adalah bos menjengkelkannya, pasalnya ini benar-benar janggal dan membuat otaknya terus berpikir apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

Jam menunjukkan tepat tengah malam dan Jungkook sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan mata, sudah sejam yang lalu ia memaksa untuk otaknya berhenti berpikir dan tak perduli. Tapi tetap saja mata lelahnya tak bisa terlelap walau barang satu menit saja.

Mendiang ibunya berkata jika kau tidak bisa tertidur maka mulailah menghitung domba sebanyak mungkin. Sedikit tersengal kalut saat mengingat kembali masa silamnya lalu segera ia tepis.

Sejauh ini ia kuat, maka yang Jungkook lakukan hanya kembali menarik selimut tebalnya perlahan dan mulai menghitung pelan. Semakin lelap dan hilang dibawah alam sadarnya.

Brak_

"Arrrgghh Jeon_ Jungkook_ Jungkook_ Hey cepat kemari"

Jungkook berjengit kaget, mengumpulkan kewarasannya secepat mungkin dan berlari kencang menuju kamarnya saat teriakan _bos_ -nya itu memekakan telinga.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tangannya menekan tombol lampu gegabah hingga keadaan kamar menjadi terang, betapa kagetnya ia melihat Taehyung tengah meringkuk gemetar bersandar pada dipan.

"Kau dengar tidak? Ada suara di atapmu"

Lalu _blank_ seketika_ Jungkook beralih menggaruk pelipisnya.

Astaga_

Ia kira Taehyung baru saja di tarik oleh tangan penuh darah seperti di film-film ber- _genre_ _horror_ kebanyakan mendengar teriakannya yang begitu membahana seperti wanita yang akan diperkosa. Ternyata hanya suara di atap.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya suara tikus tanah"

"HAH? tikus tanah? Sungguh? Astaga bagaimana jika dia turun" Taehyung berujar seheboh mungkin, matanya melirik kesana kemari dengan waspada.

"Dia tidak akan turun _hyung_ "

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu"

Bolehkah Jungkook tertawa? Mana ada _monster_ takut dengan tikus tanah.

Ewww

"Baiklah selamat malam"

.

.

.

Byyyuuuurrr_

Baekhyun menyemburkan seluruh isi minuman cola didalam mulutnya hingga basah memenuhi lantai.

"Astaga.. Kau memalukan_ Hahahaha_" dan kemudian tawanya pecah dengan keras tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Tepat setelah Taehyung berkata jika ia _menjerit_ karena takut terhadap tikus tanah. Dari awal sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin sekali tertawa kencang, namun mendengar kesungguhan adiknya yang ingin membuktikan padanya bahwa dirinya bukan siput hamil, ia mencoba menahannya. Tapi itu tidak lama karena kali ini semuanya hancur lebur sungguh tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Hyung, setidaknya ini kemajuan, dia mau untuk tidak bicara formal denganku diluar kantor"

"Kemajuan? Astaga begitu saja kau sebut kemajuan? Sembarang orang tentu akan melakukannya bodoh Hahaha_"

Taehyung menatap datar hyungnya, Baekhyun kali ini terdengar lebih mengeraskan tawa laknatnya, matanya sampai terlihat ber-air.

"Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat seperti siput hamil sekarang"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi lebih seperti Tikus tanah ingin _kawin, Pppfffttt-_ HAHAHAHA"

 _Sialan_

 _Bangsat_

"Hyung_bisakah kau berhenti tertawa?"

"Tidak" Baekhyun menyahut cepat tanpa dosa "Kau ini sungguh_ Hahahahaha"

Taehyung berdecak malas, ia kembali duduk dimeja kerjanya tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang bahkan saat ini sudah tersungkur di atas lantai karena terlalu semangat tertawa.

"Perutku keram, astaga dongsaeng bodohku" baekhyun bergumam tak jelas disela-sela tawanya.

"Hyung_ ayolah.. berhenti tertawa dan katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan benar, aku sungguh ragu kita ini bersaudara, kita lebih sering bahagia ketika salah satunya sengsara" Taehyung mengoceh panjang. Membenturkan kepalanya pada meja berusaha mencari ketenangan dari tawa setan kakak keparatnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya, menepuk sedikit sisi kemeja yang kotor karena acara berguling tidak bermanfaatnya.

"Baiklah_ Jangan merajuk begitu, PPffttt_aku akan membantumu" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sekuat tenaga. Taehyung mendongak.

"Tanpa tertawa?"

"Tanpa tertawa" lalu Baekhyun tersenyum tulus serta mengangguk kecil setelahnya.

Hey_

Se- _idiot_ apapun _dongsaeng_ nya ini, seisi semestapun tak akan mampu menggantikannya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

 _Fffiiuuuuhhh_ _ #elap keringat

Yey.. akhirnya chap 3 rampung.. maaf ngaret hehe..

Story ini kapan finish huuffff, pgen bget cepet namatin.

Tapi ya.. gitu kadang otak buntu mikir kata-kata walau plot sudah dapet bget sejak awal.

Chap depan bakalan banyak vkook bertebaran yeyeyeye..

 **SwaggxrBang** Huwaaaa.. mkasih2 buat semangatnya, unch aku terharu :)

 **Gijeon** Emang enak wetped, tapi entah knapa aku mau aja digeret ke FFn sama temenku hehe salam kenal ya

 **Adilarang** Hai… salam kenal Authornim, huwaa mkasih ya udah mau review, lain kali aku mampir ke FFmu, masih belajar pakek aplikasi ini karena demi apa aku gk faham jalan pikirannya/? eh

 **BEUbin** Authornim salam kenal juga, thank's bget sudah mau riview.. _hew hew_ pan kapan aku mampir yaa

 **Ly379** Syudah lanjut, salam kenal yaacch mkasih sudah mau riview.. maaf ngaret hehe..

Chap ini bikin kecewa gak si? Kok aku ngerasa kayak aneh ya ngetiknya.. kayak kurang ngefeell huwaaaaa…. #benturin kepala ketembok


	4. Chapter 4

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

"Itu terdengar konyol _hyung_ "

"Berhenti mengoceh dan lakukan saja _tae_ , aku lelah berdebat" Baekhyun merotasikan kedua bola matanya, tak habis pikir 60 menitnya terbuang sia-sia hanya dengan meladeni ocehan adiknya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin ini_"

"Percayalah _astaga_ … Jika rencana ini gagal kau bisa menggerus _hyung_ mu ini dengan mesin rumput legendaris ayah" Baekhyun memberengut menatap Taehyung.

" _Hyung_ yakin?"

" _Bocah_!_ Kita sudah membahas ini dari satu jam yang lalu, dengarkan saja dokter cintamu ini _sial_ "

Harusnya Baekhyun selalu ingat, menorehkan kata bergaris tebal di dalam otaknya jika berdebat dengan Taehyung hanya akan berakhir dengan dua kemungkinan.

 _Pertama_ ia akan berdebat hingga urat dikepalanya terlihat, dan ia menang.

 _Kedua_ ia akan segera menjemput ajal dan ia akan di nyatakan mati muda.

"Hey_ kenapa kau tidak percaya begini? _hyung_ mu ini tidak pernah gagal" Baekhyun kesal.

"Tentu saja, Maksudku rencana _hyung_ menjadikan Jungkook kepala desain itu yang paling sukses, Astaga _hyung_ … bahkan manusia batupun tau cara mendesain. Jika dibandingkan dengan Wonwoo dia lebih pandai _hyung_. Jungkook itu masih baru, kemampuannya masih rendah, mau jadi apa perusahaan kit_ Ya! _Hyung_ …. mau pergi kemana?"

Taehyung menghentikan ocehannya, menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti saat kakaknya itu malah melangkah menuju pintu.

"Beli _dongsaeng_ baru" Baekhyun menoleh sesaat lalu tersenyum masam.

"H-hah? _Hyung_.. _hyuuunggg_!"

Tak perduli dengan perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya, karena hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah tetap menghilang dibalik pintu.

Lupakan_

Sikap menggerutu dan suka mengoceh adiknya itu akan kekal sampai akhir masa, bahkan jika bumi ini hancur menjadi hamparan debu, Baekhyun yakin hanya Taehyung dan _siput hamil_ yang masih hidup.

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

.

.

.

Taehyung membenturkan kepalanya pada meja kerja. Jujur semalaman ia tidak bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Pikirannya berkelana jauh tentang ide kakaknya yang menurutnya teramat _konyol_ menjadikan Jungkook sebagai sekretarisnya.

Persetan dengan kata " _selangkah lebih maju_ "

Jika Jungkook mampu membuatnya _pening_ memikirkan kinerja amburadulnya dalam desain, maka pasti ia mampu membuatnya _stress_ karena menjadi seorang sekretaris.

Sungguh ia tidak ingin menjatuhkan kemampuan Jungkook, _Hey…_ cinta itu buta _bung_ , kekuranganpun tidak akan terlihat. Tapi ini bukan saatnya, Jungkook masih perlu banyak latihan karena sungguh ini bukan sebuah drama _roman picisan_ yang tidak nyata. Ini _real life_ … semuanya perlu dipertimbangkan jika ia tidak ingin perusahaan ayahnya _gulung tikar_ dan membuat kacau segalanya.

" _Hyung_.." Baekhyun mendengus, mengangkat koran yang tengah ia baca dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan _sayang_ kearah adiknya.

"Berhenti _astaga,_ kau sudah memanggilku berkali-kali sejak tadi" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran.

"Aku_aku tidak tahu cara mendekatinya _hyung_ " Taehyung menghembuskan nafas sengsara dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, jika sudah begini ia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali kembali berdebat.

Lalu apa?

Ini masih pagi dan Taehyung sudah mengajaknya beradu mulut.

Lagi

"Caraku memang kurang bagus _tae_ , tapi jika ini sama dengan _yeoja_ coba lakukan hal-hal yang menunjukkan jika kau tertarik padanya"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia bukan yeoja _hyung_ " Baekhyun menatap datar Taehyung yang masih setia menundukkan wajahnya pada meja, bibirnya menggerutu tanpa suara karena kesal.

Siapakah gerangan manusia yang selalu meminta saran tapi tetap mengoceh selain _"Kim Taehyung"._

" _Ayolah_.. jangan menyebalkan" Baekhyun menekan kalimatnya

"Anggap saja dia menggemaskan seperti tikus tanah _sial_ " Taehyung mendongak menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan alis yang bertaut. Sementara Baekhyun, alisnya menukik tajam bagai sayap rajawali berusaha menahan emosi.

"Hah? jadi menurut _hyung_ tikus tanah itu menggemaskan?"

"Ya" sahutnya cepat.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa miris dalam hati karena ke idiotan adiknya yang mencapai ubun-ubun.

Ya tuhan..

Taehyung ini pengetahuannya saja setinggi langit, tapi kadar berpikir logikanya sebesar biji semangka.

 _Aiiisshh_ terserah

Bisakah Baekhyun menyerah? Mungkin ia perlu memanggil Namjoon lain kali. Sepupu mereka yang satu itu pasti tahu cara menaklukan sifat tolol adiknya.

Tak perduli dengan Taehyung yang masih menatap aneh, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar, Taehyung yang jatuh cinta sungguh hal yang paling menjengkelkan.

Entah mengapa aura tajam adiknya itu menguap begitu saja ketika membahas tentang Jungkook, terlebih lagi saat kejadian menginapnya, Taehyung lebih sering menghindari Jungkook jika melihatnya.

Sialan..

Mengapa Taehyung jadi seperti yeoja begini

Tak lama kemudian suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan keduanya, menampilkan sesosok pria yang sejak tadi menjadi perdebatan tiada ujung yang mereka lakukan.

Pria berpakaian rapi itu berjalan mendekat lalu membungkuk hormat.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman, melirik adiknya sesaat yang bahkan langsung mendudukkan badannya tegap secepat kilat lalu membetulkan dasinya yang bahkan tak terlihat longgar kemudian terbatuk dengan keras.

 _Pppfftt__

Apa-apaan Taehyung.

"ad-ada apa?"

 _Bangsat_

Mengapa terbata

"Ini berkas yang anda minta beberapa hari yang lalu _sajangnim_ , saya sudah menyelesaikannya" Baekhyun terlihat berpura-pura fokus pada korannya, sesekali melirik Jungkook yang berdiri tegap disampingnya. Atau bahkan memantau Taehyung yang terlihat salah tingkah menjijikkan.

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana?" Taehyung berusaha tenang.

Maka tatkala bibir merah mudah itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang isi berkas yang ia bawa, Taehyung hanya mampu terpana. Entah sudah berapa kali, dan untuk kesekian-kesekian kalinya ini terjadi.

Tentang cinta, _hyung_ nya tak perlu tahu. Tapi Taehyung sepenuhnya yakin jika Jungkook mampu membuatnya tunduk hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Entah.. Taehyung hanya tertarik begitu saja, dia berani bersumpah jika ia benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Kalian tahu? Ada banyak hal tolol yang kita lakukan ketika jatuh cinta. Bukan sengaja, semua itu terjadi begitu saja diluar kerja otak. Entah tutur kata, tingkah laku, semunya refleks terjadi tanpa mampu kita cegah.

Taehyung itu sangat suka suara Jungkook, menurutnya suara itu terdengar lembut bagai _beludru_. Bahkan ia rela jika harus mendengarkan ocehan Jungkook seharian andai ia bisa. Terkadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana indahnya suara Jungkook jika tertawa? Bagaimana jika dia merengek? Bagaimana jika marah? Atau.. Bagaimana jika melenguh, menjerit, men_

"Sajangnim? Sajangnim?" itu panggilan Jungkook yang kelima dan Taehyung masih diam tak berkedip.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu setengah mati karena Taehyung yang masih menatap Jungkook sambil menganga sejak tadi. Sehingga yang ia lakukan hanyalah_

Dugh_

"Hah_ ada apa?" Taehyung meringis sakit, kakinya seakan mati rasa karena sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba di bawah meja.

"Apa saya bisa kembali?"

Taehyung masih terdiam, otaknya bekerja slow motion tiba-tiba.

"O-oh tentu"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh, lalu kembali membungkuk hormat pada kakak beradik di hadapannya. Melihat Jungkook yang akan pergi Baekhyun berujar heboh tanpa suara kearah Taehyung. Menunjuk Jungkook berulang kali seakan menyuruh Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu.

"Yang tadi tae, cepat katakan" Baekhyun berbisik penuh penekanan, Taehyung masih terlihat bingung dengan ekspresi idiotnya.

"Apa?"

"Yang tadi, cepat bodoh" Baekhyun mengumpat.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian menganguk faham berulang kali tepat ketika Jungkook akan membuka gagang pintu.

"Jeon _shi_ tunggu.." Jungkook berbalik.

"Ya sajangnim?"

"A-apa menurutmu tikus tanah menggemaskan?"

What The_

 _SHIT_

Taehyung bodoh.

Bukan itu maksud Baekhyun.

Jungkook mematung ditempatnya, sementara Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

 _Seseorang.._

Kubur Baekhyun hidup-hidup saat ini juga.. _Tolong_

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, detik berubah menit, menit berubah jam, dan jam berubah hari.

" _Hyung_.. kapan Namjoon _hyung_ akan datang?" Taehyung bergumam dengan nada frustasi.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu entah mengapa selalu berputar bak _melodi kematian_ didalam otaknya. Membuatnya semakin menciutkan nyali saat berpapasan dengan Jungkook.

 _Astaga…._

Tikus tanah _sialan_.

"Entahlah mungkin sibuk, _Anyway_ nada tegasmu hilang setelah rapat" Baekhyun membolak balik berkas di tangannya, memberi tanda tangan dengan cekatan pada masing-masing lembaran.

"Ini karena _hyung_ tidak bisa membantuku dengan baik"

Pria yang lebih tua mendongak lalu sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Menghela nafas teratur mencoba meradam amarahnya saat Taehyung lebih sering menggerutu akhir-akhir ini.

Hal yang pertama memang, maksudnya selama ini Taehyung tak pernah jatuh cinta, bahkan menurut Baekhyun manusia _superholic_ seperti Taehyung mana bisa merasa tertarik dengan seseorang.

Namun _ya…_ semuanya berubah sejak Jungkook datang, tidak _perfect_ didepan Jungkook sedikit saja maka Taehyung akan semakin sering menggerutu tanpa sebab lalu memikirkannya berhari-hari seperti orang gila.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak akan pernah lupa, satu hari dimana Taehyung _bersikukuh_ menghisap rokok karena melihat Jungkook melakukannya, namun berakhir dengan batukan tersiksa tanpa henti sampai matanya berair dan memerah.

Miris memang

"Jika kau suka tunjukkan, jangan hanya berdiam dibalik kandang seperti _sapi betina_ "

Taehyung masih tak bergeming, dia sungguh tidak tahu jika jatuh cinta akan sebegini menyiksa.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu cara memulainya _hyung_ , kalau aku terlihat tolol lagi bagai_?"

"Dengar_ Aku tidak ingin mulai berdebat _bangsat_ , tapi jika kau menyerah begitu mudah, kurasa kau tidak setertarik itu dengan Jungkook _Tae_ " Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, tak habis pikir jika hidup Taehyung akan menjadi terlalu rumit hanya dengan masalah seperti ini saja.

Taehyung menghela nafas hiperbola, dia suka ok, dia tertarik. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa Jungkook tak semudah itu untuk digapai. Kakaknya itu memang tidak merasakannya, tapi ia bisa.

Baekhyun masih terlihat memijat pelipisnya, rasanya seperti ingin _sinting_ saja. Ketika kau seorang kakak yang lebih tua namun tak bisa berguna untuk adikmu di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Setidaknya_ sekuat apapun Baekhyun mencoba ia tak pernah tau jalan pikiran manusia _biseksual_ , _guy_ atau semacamnya. Maka tatkala Taehyung masih terlihat murung di atas meja kerjanya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menenangkannya.

"Simpel saja _tae_ , tunjukkan seberapa besar kau menginginkannya, maka kita tidak perlu Namjoon, hanya dengarkan kata hatimu" Baekhyun mendekat, menepuk pelan bahu adiknya memberi semangat.

"Kau pasti bisa _bocah_ " lanjutnya.

Menurutnya Taehyung itu tak ubahnya gadis perawan yang sedang dilanda asmara. Begini salah begitu salah, semuanya salah sehingga Baekhyun hanya ingin menangis saja karena bingung. Akhirnya ia melangkah pergi, Taehyung butuh banyak waktu untuk sendiri.

.

Hari mulai sore, mendung terlihat menghiasi seantero langit dengan gagahnya. Taehyung masih terdiam dengan pikiran kalutnya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba berfikir sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini? Jika jawabannya sampai ia menyesal karena pernah berhenti pada satu masa dan kehilangan segalanya, mungkin perlu memulainya dengan segera.

Karena hal yang paling ia tak suka, saat ia diragukan. Ketika degup jantung itu nyata, ketika gelisah menyapa hanya untuk Jungkook saja, mungkin ia perlu "lebih banyak berusaha".

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerapah dalam hati, mengumpat jengkel kala menyadari hujan mulai turun mengguyur seoul sore itu. Terlihat tak bersemangat membereskan beberapa berkas dan berjalan gontai menuju lift.

Dia tidak suka hujan.

Hujan adalah suasana dimana kehidupan sempurnanya terenggut begitu saja dengan mudah. Menghempaskan tubuh lemahnya jauh kedasar lautan, membuatnya merasakan _hidup_ bagai _mati_.

Bisakah waktu kembali?

Ia hanya ingin mengulur hujan kala itu meskipun semuanya tak mungkin.

Sesampainya dipintu lift, tangannya bergerak hendak menekan lantai paling bawah. Ia butuh kasurnya yang nyaman kemudian terlelap, sehingga ia tak perlu perduli akan datangnya hujan.

"Tunggu"

Sepasang sepatu hitam entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba saja menahan pergerakan lift yang akan tertutup, menampilkan sosok manusia yang bernafas kencang karena berlari.

Jungkook membungkuk, wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Badannya kemudian bergeser memberi cela disamping kanannya saat pria itu berdiri lelah dengan nafas tak beraturan disampingnya.

Perkataan Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu mampu menghujam pikiran dangkal Taehyung. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang tahu, hanya dirinya saja. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan seberapa besar ia tertarik dengan Jungkook.

Ia tahu, kebanyakan orang menganggap jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanya _omong kosong_ , _tidak nyata_.

Tapi itu karena mereka belum merasakannya.

Saat itu Taehyung yakin, jika hatinya tak akan ragu lagi. Ia akan melangkah sejauh yang ia bisa, mencoba hal aneh apapun yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka, tepat dilantai utama.

Maka_sebelum semuanya membuatnya terpuruk dalam jurang penyesalan, Taehyung hanya perlu mencoba.

"Jeon _shi_ tunggu.."

"Ya Sajangnim?"

"Kencan denganku malam ini?"

.

.

.

Jungkook itu tipe orang yang _easy going_ di banyak hal. Dia tidak benar-benar memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting baginya. Maka tatkala kalimat ajakan kencan tiba-tiba mengalun indah begitu saja, Jungkook _sumpah_ tidak perduli.

" _Kook_ , aku tidak bisa menawarkanmu tumpangan sore ini, aku akan pergi kencan dengan Yeri" Jungkook menoleh, melihat Mingyu yang kini tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Tentu, aku akan ke halte setelah ini" Jungkook balas tersenyum yang kemudian dibalas rangkulan hangat oleh Mingyu.

"Cepat cari pacar _bung_ , aku khawatir kau tidak laku beberapa bulan lagi"

Mingyu kemudian tertawa, memukul bahunya dengan brutal membuat Jungkook hanya bisa meringis tak mengerti dimana letak humor sebenarnya.

Hujan turun semakin lebat, terlihat akan bertahan lama karena kondisi langit yang sangat mendung. Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap gerimis hujan yang berlomba turun jatuh bergantian menembus tanah.

" _Kook_ _ lihat, aku yakin mereka berdua akan pergi ke hotel" Jungkook menoleh lalu mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, menatap dua orang yang bergantian masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam pekat tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

"Aku dengar sejak dulu, Sajangnim punya hubungan khusus dengan Eunha" Jungkook mengangguk faham kemudian mengidikkan bahunya tak perduli.

"Cepatlah pulang, aku akan ke halte sebentar lagi"

Mingyu melepas rangkulannya, menepuk bahunya sekali lalu tersenyum. Ia berlari kencang menembus gerimis hujan menuju parkiran sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

Jungkook menguap malas, sudah 20 menit ia menunggu dan bus tak kunjung datang. Tangannya bergerak menyalakan pematik lalu menghisap batang rokoknya pelan. Hujan turun semakin lebat membuat Jungkook entah sudah berapa kali mengumpat.

Rasanya lama, ia tak tahu jika bus akan menjadi sangat lambat seperti _keledai_ saat hujan. Hingga dua lampu sorot dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat membuatnya lega. Semakin dekat membelah kabut dan hari yang semakin petang, sampai Jungkook tersadar jika itu bukanlah bus, melainkan sebuah mobil hitam yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

Jungkook masih terdiam, tepat setelah melihat seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil memakai jas hitam terlihat menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Alis Jungkook bertaut heran, namun tak membutuhkan waktu lama badannya berdiri tegak dan membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat malam sajangnim"

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mengumpat pelan sambil membersihkan bulir-bulir air pada jasnya.

"Hey_ ayo kuberi tumpangan"

Jungkook lagi-lagi terdiam ditempatnya, berdiri tanpa respon apapun.

"Aku_ aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar Jeon, kumohon naiklah.."

"Tapi kurasa_"

"Shit.. bisakah kau hanya masuk Jeon?" Taehyung mengumpat, memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar karena malu.

 _Sialan_

 _Brengsek_

 _Keparat_

 _Bisakah pria menjengkelkan ini hanya "menurut"._

Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya heran dan Taehyung masih senantiasa memungguinya. Bahkan Jungkook sempat terkejut saat monster itu membentaknya. Tapi kemudian dengan langkah pasti Jungkook berlari kearah mobil.

Persetan _yeah.._ hari sudah semakin gelap dan ia benci hujan.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyapa, Jungkook menerawang jauh di balik hujan yang turun begitu deras sementara Taehyung masih dengan pikiran kacaunya.

"Kau merasa dingin?"

"Maaf sajangnim?"

Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak, entah berguna atau tidak, ia hanya berharap jantungnya sedikit saja _relax_ dan mulai berdetak normal.

"Jangan bicara formal Jeon, kau bahkan sudah menyepakatinya" Taehyung menekan remnya, berhenti tepat saat lampu merah berpendar penuh cahaya di suasana gelap dan lebatnya hujan.

"Ah maaf hyung, aku lupa"

Taehyung mengangguk, tatapannya lurus memandang bulir-bulir hujan yang turun dari kaca mobilnya.

Bolehkah Taehyung tertawa?

Ia ingin sekali terpingkal hebat menertawakan betapa rendahnya ia saat ini. Bahkan jawaban Jungkook sesaat yang lalu masih terngiang jelas didalam pikiran bodohnya.

" _Maaf, tapi saya Normal"_

Jika Jungkook normal, lalu apa yang dilakukan Taehyung saat ini?

Kakinya sudah melangkah pergi mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi dan masuk kedalam mobil hitam legamnya. Bahkan ia sempat mengajak Eunha pulang bersama hanya untuk menunjukkan pada Jungkook jika ia tak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

 _Persetan.._ jantungnya terasa teremas kuat saat itu.

Ia sangka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia akan lupa segalanya dan pulang dengan tenang. Ia sangka ia tak akan perduli, saat dengan sengaja mobilnya melaju di depan Jungkook yang sendiri karena Mingyu yang pergi.

Namun itu hanya hal yang ia "sangka", bukan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Karena saat Eunha turun, mobil itu kembali. Menantang hujan mencari seseorang di setiap tepi jalanan tanpa henti.

Taehyung tersadar akan lamunannya kala klakson berderu nyaring dibelakangnya. Melajukan mobil dengan perlahan menuju kompleks rumah yang ia hafal diluar kepala.

Bisakah Taehyung seperti Jungkook juga?

Selalu bertindak seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tak tahu betapa kerasnya dentuman jantung itu berdenyut begitu payah hanya dengan seperti ini.

Bolehkah ia tetap mencoba?

Walau tak yakin jika _orientasi_ bisa berubah begitu saja segampang merubah arah kapal berlayar.

"Jeon"

"Ya"

Taehyung menghela nafas sejenak, menghentikkan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah berpintu biru tua membiarkan Jungkook menatapnya seakan menunggu.

"Jika memang tidak apa-apa, bisakah kita lebih dekat seperti_"

"Tentu, adik Baekhyun _hyung_ tentu saja _hyung_ ku juga"

"Maksudku_"

"Selamat malam _hyung_ "

Kemudian pergi, Jungkook berlari masuk membuka pintu tanpa menoleh lagi. Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia tak bisa dengan mudahnya merubah mata angin.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak tahu mengapa, _sungguh.._ antara tak mengerti dan kacau. Katakan saja jika ia pria yang kaku soal cinta. Tak pandai merayu, bodoh dalam segala hal. Bahkan ia tolol soal bagaimana menunjukkan perhatian.

Tapi Taehyung sepenuhnya tahu, Jungkook selalu memasang temeng sekuat tembaga ketika ia coba mendobraknya. Membangun tembok setinggi angkasa saat ia coba memanjatnya. Bahkan_ ketika Taehyung masih bertanya-tanya tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

Malam itu, ia sadar. Jika cinta tanpa pengorbanan itu _basi, sampah, kotoran, tak berguna_. Jika Jungkook memasang penghalang sekuat baja maka ia hanya perlu berusaha melawannya dengan besi.

Dan semenjak malam itu semuanya berubah. Jungkook bukan anak kecil dengan permen _lollipop_ di tangan kanan dan _kembang gula_ ditangan kirinya.

Semuanya berbeda..

Terhitung hingga hari kelima.

Jungkook hanya cukup berpura-pura tidak tahu menahu saat kejadian terkecilpun ia peka.

Taehyung yang sering kali menatapnya dari kejauhan ketika berada dikantin karyawan, yang bahkan keberadaannya sempat membuat gempar seisi perusahaan saat kedua bos mereka malah duduk seperti tidak ada sesuatupun yang terjadi. Saat itu Jungkook yakin, ia hanya hanya perlu tidak peka akan segalanya.

Jungkook menghela nafas lirih, saat tertulis banyak note dengan berbagai warna menempel setiap hari dilayar monitornya. Hanya ucapan selamat pagi biasa. Saat itu Jungkook sangat yakin, ia hanya cukup berpura-pura tak melihatnya.

Pernah suatu hari pekerjaannya terbengkalai, Taehyung sempat memarahinya habis-habisan, memakinya tanpa henti seperti biasa. Saat itu Jungkook merasa lega, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajah penuh amarah itu menghangat didetik-detik terakhir saat ia akan meninggalkan ruangan, lalu berucap _"Maaf"_ tanpa sebab. Saat itu Jungkook tahu, ia hanya cukup berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

Bahkan setiap jam kantor selesai, Jungkook sekuat apapun mencoba untuk masa bodoh dengan keberadaan Taehyung didepan halte bus tempat biasanya menunggu. Menawarinya tumpangan lalu hanya hening yang terjadi hingga akhir perjalanan. Saat itu Jungkook sangat tahu, ia hanya cukup berpura-pura tak pernah melakukannya.

Jungkook hanya ingin tidak tahu, _Percayalah.._ Jungkook hanya ingin tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena kalian salah, jika Jungkook tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Hai.. #terjun dari Mars malem-malem

Guys q mau jujur.. sebenarnya aku kurang mood buat nulis chap ini huweee..

Jadi author, sejak dulu aku paling gk suka puncak klimaks. Aku itu lemah bget di klimaks, menurutku klimaks adalah tempat dimana semuanya jadi serius. Aku lebih suka ngetik chap penuh lawakan serampangan gk jelas sbenernya ehe..

Tapi ya gimanapun story tanpa klimaks itu bagai rumah sakit tanpa kamar jenazah #ya ampun knapa jadi horror begini si anjel -_-

Ya pokoknya gtu guys, di part ini aku buat cerita jadi bergerak slow motion, aku pengen nunjukin gmana bingungnya orang jatuh cinta.

Niatnya gitu, pengen juga bkin dpet masa pedekate vkooknya #Cieeee

Tapi yahhh entah knapa jadi gini huwwweee… #guling-guling di Venus

Oh ya mkasih yang tetep Review, aku terharu sumpah. Smacam ngerasa punya energy buat ngelanjutin part klimaks menyiksa ini wkwk.

NB : kalau ada yg bingung chap depan smuanya bakalan kejawab. Dan mungkin 2 chap lagi bkalan end oh iya ada lagi satuu chap bonus untuk kalian readers kesayangan #Big Hug :- )


	5. Chapter 5

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat tengah malam, Baekhyun terpaksa harus bangun dan melawan rasa kantuknya, berjalan terhuyung menuju dapur karena rasa haus yang tiba-tiba saja datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Pria pendek itu membuka lemari es, memindai satu persatu isi didalam rak masing-masing lalu mengangkat sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguknya dengan bringas. Bibirnya menggerutu dengan mata yang tertutup tentang betapa _pengap_ malam ini melebihi malam-malam sebelumnya.

Baekhyun kembali menutup kulkas di hadapannya, kemudian berjalan terhuyung dengan mata yang tertutup sampai tanpa sadar tungkai lututnya menabrak meja. Pria itu terkesirap kaget kemudian berteriak "Aw" sehingga membuat kesadarannya utuh. Ia lantas menyumpah serapahi meja dihadapannya, tak lama kemudian terdengar dentuman langkah kaki menuruni tangga, membuat Baekhyun _refleks_ mendongakan kepalanya.

Katakan saja Baekhyun masih mengantuk, pria itu mengusap matanya berulang kali dengan tatapan melongo saat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

Itu Taehyung.

Dengan tampilan yang berbeda.

"Tae_ _Eung.._ apa yang kau lakukan dengan bandana pink itu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Disana_ Taehyung tengah berjalan mendekat menuju dapur dengan sebuah bandana pink yang mengikat dahi hingga bawah rambut belakangnya. Semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun, namun Taehyung hanya berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, entah berpura-pura atau memang tak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Pria itu hanya berjalan lunglai layaknya zombie menuju _countener_.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin ikut campur dengan hal yang Taehyung pusingkan akhir-akhir ini. Selain ia tidak baik soal mencari jalan keluar, Baekhyun lebih memilih memberi _support_ dengan tindakan apa saja yang akan Taehyung ambil.

Karena sejak malam dimana Taehyung kembali di tengah derasnya hujan pria itu sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Berkata hanya seperlunya saja, seperti meminta Baekhyun menemaninya ke kantin karyawan. Selain itu adiknya lebih sering melamun.

"Hyung aku transgender saja ya?"

"H-hah!?"

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan kedua matanya, mematung sempurna dengan tampang _konyol_ ditempat. Sementara Taehyung masih dengan tatapan kosongnya mengambil sebuah gelas terlihat akan menyeduh kopi instan.

"Astaga.. kau ini kenapa lagi bodoh?"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang terlihat mengaduk kopi hitam pekatnya sambil melamun, tangannya menggapai tempat bertuliskan "Salt" lalu menuangkannya begitu saja kedalam cangkir.

Kopi dan garam.

Baiklah.. itu bukan perpaduan yang bagus.

"Tae!_kau baru saja memasukkan garam kedalam kopimu" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Baekhyun yang berujar heboh sejenak lalu kembali mengaduk cangkirnya.

"Oh".

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Dengar_ sebaiknya kau lekas_ Jangan diminum!"

Dan habis, Jaw line nya bergerak naik turun saat Taehyung dengan santai meminum kopinya dalam satu kali tegukan. Baekhyun melongo dengan mulut yang terbuka, menatap Taehyung masih setia dengan raut wajah datar yang kembali melangkah _lunglai_ menaiki tangga.

Jadi_

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

.

.

.

"Kau ikut ?" Jungkook berjengit kaget, dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya saat sebuah suara _berbisik_ terlampau dekat dengan telinga kirinya.

" _Shit_ , tidak usah berbisik _brengsek_ "

"Hahaha… kau jadi ikut tidak?" Jungkook memutar bola matanya.

"Kurasa tidak, aku sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus"

Mingyu mengangguk berulang kali lalu mengusap bahu Jungkook dramatis, terlihat sangat memahami kesulitan kawan baiknya dan mencoba memaklumi.

"Jadi…. kesimpulannya kau harus ikut"

Jungkook menatap datar orang sinting dihadapannya. Terkadang ia ingin tahu hal apa saja yang ada didalam otak Mingyu lain kali. Ia khawatir jika terlalu lama bekerja di perusahaan Kim Group dengan Bos anti mainstream seperti Taehyung_

Tunggu…

 _Bangsat_.. Taehyung lagi…!

Jungkook lantas menarik surai kelamnya, ingin rasanya Jungkook menghantamkan kepala tidak bergunanya ke lantai detik itu juga karena sedari tadi sungguh nama "Kim Taehyung" tak ingin pergi barang sedetik saja dari otak keparatnya.

"Ayolah.. kita akan bersenang-senang"

Mengabaikan perkataan Mingyu, Jungkook lebih memilih kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada meja kantin. Menulikan segala rayuan tipu muslihat Mingyu yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala saat Jungkook berani menolak apapun yang pria itu inginkan.

"Aku janji kau akan suka _kook_ "

"Aku tidak suka _Bar_ "

Walau Jungkook pernah bekerja di bar, tapi sungguh 85% dirinya tak menyukai tempat itu.

"Aku dengar mereka menjual _wine_ impor terbaru"

"Aku tidak suka _wine_ "

"Aku akan menraktirmu"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Banyak wanita cantik disana, kau bisa_"

"Aku _guy_ " Jungkook kembali mendudukkan badannya tegap dan memandang jengah Mingyu sesaat.

"Dan berhenti bernegosiasi _gyu_ , aku benar-benar dalam _mood_ yang buruk akhir-akhir ini" lanjutnya dengan tampang lelah.

Jungkook hanya ingin mengumpat dengan segala kalimat kutukan terbejat didunia ini, selain entah mengapa otaknya yang tidak mau lepas dengan nama "Kim Taehyung" sikap Mingyu siang ini sangat membantunya untuk menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Jungkook terlihat menghela nafas kecil, dia mungkin akan melempar Mingyu dengan mesin minuman cola otomatis dibelakangnya jika pria itu masih saja berceloteh. Mingyu tercekat dengan ekspresi wajah kaku disampingnya. Tapi detik berikutnya pria itu hanya mengangkat bahunya asal.

"Baiklah.. aku putuskan kau ikut"

 _Sialan !_

.

.

.

Suara musik berdentum memekakan telinga, dihiasi dengan lampu sorot berbagai warna yang berkelap kelip di sudut ruangan. Terlihat tidak begitu terang dengan suasana disko yang padat pengunjung.

Jungkook berdecak malas, memandang Mingyu disampingnya yang tengah sibuk menuang sebotol wine berwarna hijau pekat kedalam gelas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau mau?" Mingyu berteriak disampingnya, melawan alunan musik yang mengalun dengan nada tinggi.

Jungkook menggeleng, ia memandang jenuh sekumpulan orang yang menari brutal tak tahu malu di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka disko sungguh, menurutnya ini hanyalah tempat orang yang tidak tahu fungsi uang sebenarnya, menghamburkan banyak lembar won hanya untuk hal yang tak berguna.

Malam semakin larut, beberapa teman kantornya sudah larut dalam suasana. Minum bir, menari dibawah lampu disko bahkan ada yang sudah bergelung dengan wanita di pojok ruangan.

Jungkook melirik botol di atas meja sesaat, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana dan mulai merasa bosan. Pikirnya mencoba wine tidak ada salahnya. Satu kali tegukan dan Jungkook merasa ini tidaklah buruk, namun tegukan kedua berhasil membuatnya terbatuk.

Bukan winenya, Jungkook terbatuk karena terkejut saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang pria yang baru memasuki ruangan. Pria itu terlihat memakai topi dan jaket hitam tengah berjalan menuju _bartender_.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook yakin ia tak salah lihat.

" _Kook_ kau tak apa?"

Tatapan Jungkook beralih pada Mingyu yang terlihat menatapnya khawatir. Pria itu dengan segera menyodorkan sebotol air di atas meja padanya.

"O-oh aku tak apa" Jungkook lantas menerimanya, matanya kembali memandang sosok berpakaian hitam yang sedang memungguginya tepat 200 meter dihadapannya. Kemudian kepalanya menunduk, ia menghela nafas pelan.

(Jungkook hanya terlalu lelah dengan pikirannya, bahkan ia Tak sadar jika Mingyu memperhatikannya dalam diam)

 **.***.**

Dia hanya ingin tak perduli.

Jungkook sebenarnya tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Semua hal yang tidak penting untuk apa membuatnya gelisah. Ia hanya ingin menikmati diskotik sesekali seperti pria dewasa kebanyakan.

Maka tatkala otaknya berputar-putar tak menentu sedari tadi, ia hanya ingin berteriak murka entah pada siapa. Bajingan tetap bajingan, semua orang kaya itu bajingan. Ucapnya meyankinkan dalam hati.

Bisakah otaknya memikirkan hal yang lebih menyenangkan? Misalnya menghitung banyaknya lampu sorot berwarna biru, merah jambu, kuning atau semacamnya. Dan tolong berhenti memikirkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang duduk memunggunginya seperti orang tolol sedari tadi.

Bayangkan saja, pria itu memesan sekitar 5 botol wine sekaligus dan meminumnya tanpa henti sambil sesekali berteriak entah apa.

Hingga kedatangan seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung semakin menarik perhatian Jungkook, wanita itu mulai meraba punggung Taehyung, mulanya Taehyung diam saja, namun tak lama kemudian ia menepis lengan wanita tersebut, bahkan mendorongnya. Jungkook menyeringai setelahnya.

Sebenarnya sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, namun di menit setelahnya, tatapannya berpusat kembali. Entah mengapa seluruh atensi Taehyung dapat menariknya begitu saja tanpa mampu ia kendalikan. Semakin hari semakin memikat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hanya tingkah sederhana, namun mampu membuat Jungkook berfikir jika beginikah rasanya diperhatikan?

Setelah sekian lama ia terjebak dari dinginnya badai, Taehyung seakan merengkuhnya, memberikan kehangatan yang tulus walau tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan setelah ia menolak dengan alasan penuh kebohongan, mengatakan jika ia "Pria Nomal" menolaknya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Seakan masa lalunya yang menjawab, ketakutan itu yang mengatakannya, bukan dirinya. Tapi lihat, Taehyung tetap berusaha dengan begitu bodohnya, bahkan tanpa ia berfikir sedikitpun akan bagaimana akhirnya.

Entah mengapa, namun saat itu Jungkook mulai menyadari, jika ia tidak bisa berpura-pura _tidak tahu_ lebih lama lagi.

 **.***.**

Malam semakin larut, Jungkook terlihat cukup kesulitan membopong Mingyu menuju pintu keluar.

"Bung_ aku ini tidak mabuk, aku bahkan masih hafal jalan pulang" Mingyu meronta, menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook dari bahunya namun Jungkook masih tetap menahannya. Jungkook menjawab celotehan Mingyu seadanya, berkata " _yayayaya_ " sampai ia bosan. Hingga akhirnya dengan susah payah Jungkook mendudukkan Mingyu di dalam mobil, berucap penuh keyakinan dalam hati jika ia tak akan pergi ke diskotik dengan Mingyu lain kali. Tidak akan !

Pria itu terus saja berkata jika ia tidak mabuk padahal wajahnya sudah merah bagai kepiting rebus siap saji.

Jungkook melambaikan tangannya, ia tidak menerima tawaran Woozy dan beberapa rekan lainnya untuk pulang bersama, selain jalur mereka berlawanan ada satu hal yang sedari tadi menggangu benaknya tanpa henti.

Jungkook menoleh, menghela nafas sejanak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menatap punggung pria yang tengah berjongkok disamping pohon jalanan.

Sialan memang, sebenarnya Jungkook tak perduli, Tidak-tidak mungkin ia sedikit, ulangi.. sedikit perduli. Pada Taehyung yang terbatuk keras dan terdengar menyiksa. Hatinya ya sedikit tergerak.

Ok

Sedikit_Ekhem.

Jungkook mendekat, ia meringis aneh saat melihat Taehyung yang kembali memuntahkan cairan bening dalam perutnya, dengan tatapan tak tega akhirnya Jungkook memijat punggung Taehyung dengan pelan.

"Balalalalalaaa…. Hahahaha" Taehyung duduk bersila diatas tanah, tertawa seperti orang gila sambil bergumam tidak masuk akal. Ocehannya sungguh menggelikan, entah tentang Baekhyun yang tidak becus, hari yang menyebalkan, perutnya yang mual bahkan tentang mengapa malam harus gelap.

Idiot memang.

Jungkook berjongkok dihadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, memandang Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Jung_kook" Taehyung menunjuk wajahnya, terlihat berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Oh hai hehehe, kau Jungkook orang yang aku sukai itu kan?" Taehyung tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya, memijat pipinya seperti orang keterbelakangan mental sambil tersenyum. Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, bau alkohol dari mulut Taehyung sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman. Namun ia tetap diam, membiarkan Taehyung meraba wajahnya.

"Astaga_ kau memang Jungkook" ujarnya tak percaya.

Mata itu terlihat berkedip lucu, bibirnya bahkan terus tersenyum dengan lebar layaknya anak kecil tanpa dosa membuat Jungkook ingin mengumpat melihat Taehyung mempunyai sisi seperti ini selama ini. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba raut Taehyung berubah murung, bibir pria itu mencebik lucu.

"Aku_aku tidak bisa _transgender_ " Nada bicaranya terdengar sedih.

"Bisakah kau hanya jadi _guy_ saja Hmm?" Taehyung cegukan setelahnya, wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Jadi guy itu gampang, ak_aku bisa mengajarimu hehehe" lalu wajah itu kembali tersenyum lebar menggemaskan hingga kedua matanya tertutup dan melengkung lucu.

Jungkook tercekat, antara memilih tertawa dengan ocehan tidak jelas Taehyung atau mengendalikan degup jantungnya yang mulai berpacu. Hatinya menghangat.

"Jahat, mengapa diam saja eoh? gajimu mau kupotong ya?. Kau fikir karena ulah siapa aku datang ke club malam seperti ini?" Taehyung kemudian merubah wajahnya seperti terlihat marah, tangannya berada dipinggang sambil membusungkan dada.

Tetap terlihat menggemaskan menurut Jungkook, bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengancamnya bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dengan kedua matanya yang setengah terbuka, wajahnya yang memerah, dan hidungnya yang kembang kempis. Entah sadar atau tidak Jungkook menarik satu senyuman tulus dibibirnya.

"Ini karena kau, ya_ karena kau membuatku frustasi. Sekarang kau masih mau menyuruhku transgender? Ayolah jadi guy saja~" Taehyung merengek sambil menarik lengan kemeja Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ , memangnya siapa yang mau menyuruhmu transgender?" Jungkook menahan satu senyuman geli.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya terlihat kesal.

"Kau normal, aku bukan yeoja hik_ hik" Taehyung cegukan lagi. Ia kemudian mengusap hidungnya yang berlendir.

Seakan tersadar jika ini malam hari dan Taehyung terlihat mulai tidak baik dengan cuaca ini. Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk membawa Taehyung ke rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin menelfon Baekhyun tengah malam begini.

"Aku_Aku tidak bisa_ Hey! Turunkan aku!"

Jungkook menggendongnya, membawanya ala bridal dan mulai berjalan menembus malam. Mulanya Taehyung berontak, namun pria itu lantas tersenyum malu-malu dan memuji tentang betapa manisnya tingkah Jungkook.

Kaki itu berjalan pelan seakan menikmati ocehan _random_ Taehyung, menyanjungnya tanpa henti membuat Jungkook kadang tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Ia menyukainya… ia menyukai begitu kerasnya Taehyung yang selalu berusaha untuknya.

 **.***.**

Jungkook membaringkan Taehyung kasurnya. Tanganya bergerak menaikkan selimut tebal hingga batas leher. Matanya memandang Taehyung dalam diam yang saat ini tertidur pulas dalam mimpinya.

Jungkook terdiam, menatap orang dihadapannya tanpa bicara lalu tersenyum begitu indah.

Lima menit berlalu, dan Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlelap. Tatapannya berusat pada kedua belah bibir Taehyung yang semakin merona karena mabuk. Hingga di detik berikutnya entah mengapa kepala itu mendekat, dengan perlahan semakin dekat membunuh segala jarak yang ada.

Efeknya membuat jantung Jungkook seakan memompa hebat dan berdenyut lebih keras. Sampai kedua belah bibir itu saling menyapa dalam suasana kamar yang remang, seakan terhanyut dalam buaian, bersentuhan dalam diam. Turur bersenandung untuk hari esok yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Jungkook?"

Yang dipanggil lantas tersentak kaget hingga cangkir ditangannya sedikit bergoyang, hancur sudah usahanya untuk bergerak lambat tanpa suara agar tidak mengganggu pria yang tidur di ranjangnya. Bukan apa, tapi sungguh ciuman diluar alam sadarnya semalam berhasil membuatnya sedikit canggung walau Taehyung tengah terlelap.

Ayolah.. Jungkook yakin Taehyung tidak sadar, ia pun sebenarnya tidak perlu gugup. Tapi jantungnya tidak mau bekerja sama, ia berdetak semakin keras bahkan membuat Jungkook kewalahan.

Taehyung terlihat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dengan susah payah, ia berfikir jika ini _hangover_ terburuknya di ukur dari pening hebat pada kepalanya dan perutnya yang terasa mual bukan main.

"I-ini teh herbal _hyung_ " ucapnya tersendat. Taehyung mendongak, menerima cangkir dari Jungkook sambil mengusap matanya berulang kali dengan kening yang berkerut, membuat Jungkook harus mati-matian menggigit bibirnya karena entah mengapa hal itu sangat menggemaskan.

Taehyung menatap sekeliling.

"Ini rumahku, semalam aku melihat _hyung_ dipinggir jalan dekat bar tempat aku datang"

"Aah!" Taehyung mengangguk, menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, kemudian menyeduh tehnya.

"Maaf jika aku mungkin merepotkanmu semalam, aku tak bisa mengingat semuanya" nadanya terdengar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, Emt_kalau begitu aku akan pergi menyiapkan sarapan" Jungkook beranjak dari kamarnya. Demi apapun wajahnya terasa terbakar dan ia tak tahan lagi jika harus lebih lama berdekatan dengan Taehyung. Jika waktu bisa terulang kembali, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti "itu" semalam, Astaga.. seharusnya Taehyung yang lebih pantas menanggung malu saat ini jika mengingat tingkahnya, mengapa harus dirinya?

"Jeon"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, menghembuskan nafas untuk menentralkan degup jantungnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau membohongiku" sindir Taehyung, raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa, pria itu menunduk sesaat, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan lambat dan tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi terimakasih untuk ciumanmu semalam, aku akan lebih banyak berusaha"

Seakan kilatan petir menyambar otak rasionalnya, Jungkook tercekat. Ototnya berubah menjadi kaku, kakinya bahkan serasa ingin meluruh diatas tanah. Fakta bahwa Taehyung tahu apa yang ia lakukan semalam, lantas membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang lagi dan lagi.

Namun jujur, sedikit banyak hatinya tersentuh, kala wajah penuh kecewa itu masih bisa menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seakan mengabikan fakta bahwa Jungkook telah membohonginya tanpa alasan. Senyum itu masih terlihat sangat lebar dengan kedua ujung bibir yang ditarik lucu, seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa… _Lagi_.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya _Not today_ hyung" Namjoon meringis sambil menatap Taehyung dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Sembuhkan dulu Taehyungie" Pria dengan aksen inggris yang bagus itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya penuh rasa iba. Terhitung hingga kali ketiga.

Baekhyun ikut meringis, tak perduli dengan raut aneh bagaimana yang akan ia tampilkan. Kedua pria itu lantas saling bertatapan lalu terdengar menghela nafas jengah bersamaan.

Pasalnya, Taehyung terus tersenyum seperti orang gila sedari tadi, bahkan kedatangan Namjoon tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Kadang ia terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa kencang.

Namjoon beranjak dari sofa, berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung, lalu terlihat mengintip kearah layar monitor. Satu detik kemudian Namjoon semakin meringis aneh lalu duduk dihadapannya.

Taehyung sudah gila

"Kau benar hyung, dia menonton anggaran perusahaan" Namjoon meringis lagi membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun jika Taehyung tengah tersenyum pada tabel pemasukan dan pengeluaran keuangan.

Oh _Really_.. apa yang lucu?

"Taehyungie.. aku jauh-jauh datang kemari tidak untuk menyaksikanmu seperti orang idiot"

Tidak ada jawaban, Taehyung tetap tersenyum didalam dunianya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dan beristirahat, kau… Eeemmmtt _Stay strong_ ok" Namjoon menatap Taehyung sekali lagi, kali ini tatapannya antara takut dan jijik secara bersamaan.

Hingga Taehyung yang bersuara tiba-tiba berhasil membuatnya terlonjat.

"Namjoonie _hyung_ "

"Ye?"

" _Hyung_.. pernah merasa terbang ke antariksa tidak?" Taehyung menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"H-heh?"

"Atau pergi ke ke angkasa bermain bersama bintang-bintang?"

"Heh?"

"Tidak-tidak, bagaimana jika pergi ke taman bunga yang penuh dengan kupu-kupu indah?"

"Hah?"

Namjoon mematung ditempatnya tidak jauh dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Pikiran mereka serasa _blank_ tiba-tiba mendengar pertanyaan _out of topic_ bertubi-tubi Taehyung. Sampai suara bel pulang kantor berbunyi nyaring membuat Taehyung lantas berdiri mengejutkan keduanya, lalu bergerak cepat membereskan barang-barang.

"Astaga-astaga.. waktunya pulang, aku harus bergegas" Girangnya. Taehyung lalu melangkah lebar sebelum meloncat aneh berulang kali. Melewati Namjoon dan Baekhyun begitu saja lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Namjoon.."

"Ya _hyung_?"

"Ku rasa, karena meminum kopi dengan garam sedikit membuat otaknya berjungkil terbalik"

.

.

.

"Jeon" Taehyung terlihat fokus menyetir, dengan senyum indah di bibirnya yang tak berusaha ia tahan sedikitpun.

"Ya"

"Tak apa"

Lalu hening.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"Tak apa hehe"

Jungkook mengusap tengkuknya sesaat lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Jeon"

"Apa _hyung_?

"Aku_ _Astaga_.. aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu"

 **.***.**

Semunya berlalu, berlalu begitu saja bagai air yang mengalir, mengikuti arah kemana jalur akan bermuara.

Taehyung, pria dengan segudang tingkah abnormal yang menarik. Orang yang terlalu _sangat-sangat_ transparan dengan kepribadian yang ia punya. Bertingkah secara acak apa saja yang terlintas di otaknya.

Jungkook menemukan dirinya tertatih entah untuk berapa kalinya selama ini, hingga hatinya berdetak entah sejak kapan saat Taehyung datang dengan segala tingkah _random_ nya. Membawanya melihat dunia seakan berbisik setiap hari padanya jika hidup mempunyai banyak warna indah, bukan hanya abu-abu gelap.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Jungkook ingin memulainya?

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika Jungkook ingin merubah hidupnya?

Apakah telah sampai waktunya untuk ia kembali merasakan indahnya dunia?

Apakah tidak apa-apa?

"Benar, kau melamun lagi, kau mau cepat tua ya?" Taehyung tertawa, mengangkat alisnya main-main berniat untuk menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook tersadar akan lamunannya, pria itu mencibir pada Taehyung disampingnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana seseorang sebentar lagi akan menjerit karena tikus tanah" Jungkook berlagak tak perduli, lalu kembali meneguk kaleng pepsinya.

" _Aiisshh.._ kau tidak akan menemaniku? Tidur denganku Jungkook ayolaahh…" Taehyung lantas menarik jaket navy Jungkook berulang kali.

Jungkook hanya menggeleng kemudian menguap malas.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tidur disini juga"

"Apa!? tidak-tidak _hyung_ , berhenti menganggu dan pergilah tidur, aku mengantuk" Jungkook mendorong Taehyung main-main. Mengibaskan tangannya berulang kali lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, mukanya terlihat murung sesaat lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat malam"

(Taehyung hanya terlau larut dalam tidurnya, sehingga saat Jungkook menyusup kedalam kamar hanya untuk sekedar membenarkan selimutnya yang merosot, dia tidak mengetahuinya)

 **.***.**

"Pizza?

"Tidak"

"Burger?"

"Tidak hyung, kau sudah menanyakannya tadi"

"Kentang goreng?"

"Aku tidak suka"

"Pesan apa saja jeon, kau harus makan. Tidak boleh tidak!" telaknya sebagai final.

"Baiklah, serahkan dulu rokok itu _hyung_ , aku akan memesan sebentar lagi"

"Rokok itu tidak baik jeon, aku punya banyak lollipop untukmu, Bluberry? Anggur? Jeruk? Pilih salah satu"

"Aku mau rokok _hyung_ "

"Ya sudah, satu puntung saja ok?"

("Alasan mengapa aku tidak melihatmu merokok akhir-akhir ini karena kau jadi anak kecil lagi ya" Mingyu menatap geli Jungkook yang menjilat permen lollipop ditangannya.

"Aku mungkin sedang dalam masa hidup sehat gyu" Jungkook terkekeh setelahnya.

"Hahaha_ Hey beri aku satu bung, itu terlihat enak"

Suatu hari_ Mingyu terpaksa mengobrak-abrik meja Jungkook, ia mencari berkas bermap merah dengan gegabah karena harus menyalinnya sebagai laporan. Mingyu tak punya banyak waktu karena rapat dadakan sialan ini, maka dari itu ia harus bergerak cepat. Menunggu Jungkook kembali dari kantin atau menghubunginya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Ia yakin bisa menemukannya, tangan Mingyu terulur untuk membuka laci, mengobrak-abrik kembali seluruh isi didalamnya hingga sebuah kotak putih dengan selembar note kecil berwarna hijau mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Rokok tidak sehat, Lolipop buah lebih sehat– Kim Taehyung")

 **.***.**

"Taehyung _Sajangnim_ baru saja tergelincir di lantai utama, aku dengar cleaning servis sengaja membuat lantainya licin karena sakit hati dengan bentakan bos" Irene berujar heboh, mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil berkata "Yes" dengan nyaring.

"Sayangnya ia terlihat baik-baik saja huh, tapi tetap saja karya_".

Brak_

"Astaga Jungkook! kau mengagetkanku" Irene refleks berteriak ditempatnya berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

Tanpa perduli sedikitpun dengan bentakan Irene, Jungkook berlari gegabah dari mejanya menuju lift. Mengabaikan pandangan seisi ruangan, yang penuh tanda tanya bahkan mengumpat karena tindakan sembrononya.

(Tak terkecuali Mingyu yang memandang Jungkook dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, bagaimana pria itu bisa berlari begitu cepat tanpa berfikir akan menabrak apapun, kentara dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir)

.

.

.

Apakah Jungkook harus berhenti sekarang, membiarkan rasa egonya luruh lantah melebur menjadi satu bersama masa lalu kelamnya?

Ia hanya tidak bisa, tidak siap, tidak ingin semua _klise_ terburuk dalam hidupnya teringat begitu saja tanpa mampu ia cegah. Ia hanya takut akan trauma berkepanjangan yang selama ini menyiksa 7 tahun hidupnya.

Haruskah ia menyerah?

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas beratnya, memandang orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kehidupannya masing-masing. Sibuk untuk saling tertawa dan bergurau satu sama lain. Penuh warna, seakan berbanding terbalik dengan hidupnya yang hanya mengenal satu warna, abu-abu.. kelam dan gelap.

Kepalanya berdenyut lagi, terhitung entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam sepekan ini. Pria itu lantas merogoh sakunya, ia menuang 2 butir obat dan menelannya dengan eksrpresi datar.

Satu nama lagi-lagi terlintas dalam pikirannya tanpa henti.

"Kim Taehyung"

Sanggupkah ia?

Bisakah?

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Iya guys.. chap ini emang aneh huhuhu #nyakar-nyakar tembok

Sabar ya.. semoga ini cepat tamat dan menyelesaikan segala kejanggalan dihati kalian.

Astaga.. aku bahkan bingung mana seme mana uke ya ampun.

Aku Cuma nulis plot dipikiranku begitu aja. Karena jujur gk tau kenapa aku ngerasa _sometime_ Jungkook sama taehyung itu sama-sama laki'(?)#nangis

Dan tolong buat reader tersayang, jangan bahas treaser Highlight Reel, aku gk liat, aku nafas pake telinga :')

Seperti biasa terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, aku sangat berterimakasih, terenyuh rasanya. Aku ngerasa cerita pertamaku ini kayak ada yang menginginkan.. makasih makasih kawand : )


	6. Chapter 6

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

" _Terima uang ini dan kita bercerai saja. Kau itu tidak sepadan denganku, berkacalah jalang!"_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng tak percaya, menatap pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan kecewa._

" _Mengapa kau selalu berfikir bagiku jika uang adalah segalanya!?" suara teriakan itu terdengar putus asa namun wajahnya mengeras, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tegar menahan air matanya._

" _Kau itu orang miskin, pasti yang kau butuhkan hanya uang bukan? Jika bukan karena eomma, aku tidak akan sudi menikahimu."_

" _Cukuuuup! Aku bersumpah tidak butuh uangmu. Tolong…. tolong jangan seperti ini, Aku sangat mencintaimu" dan didetik berikutnya ia terisak. Berlutut lemah lalu memeluk erat kaki suaminya._

 _Saat itu, adalah hal yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya Jungkook harus melihat pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya. bibir kecil itu bergetar, menangis sendu sambil menggenggam kuat tas sekolahnya._

 _ **.***.**_

" _Eomma.. mengapa kita tidak menerima bantuan bibi Boa?" Jungkook menatap ibunya tak mengerti._

" _Kookie-ah, eomma tidak suka orang kaya, kita masih bisa hidup tanpa belas kasihan dari mereka"_

 _Jungkook terdiam._

" _Jika kau sudah besar nanti, jangan pernah menyukai orang kaya ne? Mereka tidak punya hati dan selalu mengganggap kita rendah"_

 _Mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca, menahan segala gejolak dalam hatinya kala sekelebat pertengakaran demi pertengkaran dengan suaminya berputar begitu saja dalam pikirannya. Namun punggung tangannya segera menghapus saat satu tetes air mata keluar begitu saja. Ia harus kuat, ia tidak boleh lemah sedikitpun._

 _ **.***.**_

" _Appa jangan pergi.." Jungkook menangis memeluk ibunya yang meringkuk diatas tanah, berteriak dengan suara lemahnya ditengah guyuran hujan lebat malam itu._

 _Tangisannya begitu lirih, bersatu dengan rintihan hujan yang seakan tak mau mengerti dengan keadaan pilu jiwanya._

" _Ini uang untuk kalian, setelah ini jangan pernah mencari appa!" pria itu melemper beberapa lembaran won di tengah derasnya hujan, Ia menyeringai._

 _Hingga sebuah mobil berhenti. Terlihat seorang pria berpayung berjalan keluar menghampiri ayahnya lalu mereka berpelukan mesra._

 _Dihadapanya, dihadapan ibunya._

 _Dan dalam sekejap mobil itu pun pergi, menghilang dibalik derasnya hujan tanpa perduli._

 _Jungkook hanya terlalu kecil saat itu, hingga tanpa disangka saat ibunya tiba-tiba berlari kencang menembus hujan, berusaha mengejar mobil yang menghilang membawa suaminya. Jungkook hanya mampu berteriak dan berlari seadanya. Maka saat lampu sorot dari arah mobil berlawanan mengahantam telak tubuh ringkih ibunya, ia tidak bisa mencegah apapun._

 _Mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan air mata yang tiada hentinya turun menyeimbangi derasnya hujan._

 _Seakan aspal penuh darah dihadapannya menjadi saksi bisu, jika malam itu ditengah derasnya hujan, ia telah kehilangan segalanya._

 _Sejak itu, Jungkook membenci orang kaya. Semuanya terbentuk dari sosok ayahnya yang menjadi penyebab ia kehilangan warna hidupnya._

 _Walau tanpa bisa dicegah, trauma itu ada. Membangun pondasinya sendiri didalam pikiran kecil seorang Jungkook._

 _Apakah semudah itu orang bergelimang kekayaan memegang kuasa?_

 _Apakah semudah itu cinta bisa dibayar dengan harta?_

 _Apakah semudah itu ayahnya pergi meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja?_

 _Sejak saat itu apakah kalian tahu?_

 _Di umurnya yang masih sangat belia, dunia seakan memaksanya dan menghukumnya untuk berpikiran layaknya pria dewasa._

Malam itu Jungkook bangun dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya, nafasnya bederu cepat begitu saja.

Mimpi itu datang, kejadian itu terulang lagi dalam sebuah bunga tidurnya kali ini. Memaksanya untuk memutar kembali kaset kusut memory kelam hidupnya. Membuatnya harus berakhir dengan isakan kalut dan _lagi-lagi_ dua butir obat anti _depresi_ ditangannya.

.

.

.

"I Will Try"

 _Created By_ : Angela Kim

.

.

.

Dan semuanya kembali berubah, _lagi_. Setelah Taehyung merasa jika langkahnya hanya tinggal menghitung hari, Jungkook kembali jauh seakan sulit untuk digapainya lagi.

Taehyung tidak tahu mengapa, ke esokan harinya saat ia bertemu dengan Jungkook, laki-laki itu diam seribu bahasa. Sedikitpun tak mengubrisnya bicara atau apapun yang Teahyung lakukan.

Sejak itu, Jungkook tak lagi pulang bersamanya, pria itu menghilang begitu saja saat jam pulang kantor telah tiba.

Taehyung _sungguh_ tak mengerti.

Mengapa semuanya berubah begitu cepat?

Bahkan dengan keadaan Taehyung yang masih bertanya-tanya dimana letak kesalahannya.

Mengapa Jungkook berubah?

Mengapa ia berlagak tak perduli?

Mengapa mereka bahkan layaknya manusia yang tak saling mengenal?

Matanya sering kali menangkap sosok Jungkook terdiam sendiri dimeja kantin dengan raut wajah datar. Tak lupa rokok dikedua belah bibirnya, Menghisap pelan puntungnya tak berniat hingga asapnya menggumpal dan hilang diudara.

Taehyung memang tidak yakin, namun ia sadar, jika semua ini menunjukkan bahwa Jungkook belum bisa membuka hatinya.

Maka ia berpikir, jika mendapatkan Jungkook membutuhkan usaha yang lebih keras lagi. Ia tidak akan pernah berfikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Sejauh apapun Jungkook berlari maka ia akan terus mengejarnya.

Cinta memang bodoh, cinta itu buta. Bahkan saat kau tahu keadaan dengan mudahnya mengahantammu dengan ombak dan kau hanya perlu memilih, pergi ketepi atau menerjangnya.

Namun jika kau bertanya pada Kim Taehyung, ia tentu tak akan segan untuk berlari, berlari melawan arus sekuat yang ia bisa.

Miris memang, ketika kau terus berharap dan berusaha tanpa ragu sedikitpun bagaimana takdir akan menjawabmu kelak. Terus menerjal banyak rintangan bahkan saat kau tidak tahu akan seperti apa hasilnya.

Tapi percayalah.. usaha keras Taehyung selama ini, mungkin akan berakhir bahagia. Karena sesungguhnya Taehyung hanya tidak tahu, ia hanya tidak tahu.

Karena sejak mimpi buruk itu kembali, setiap malam yang Jungkook lakukan adalah menatap selembar foto usang, foto sebuah potret keluarga kecil ditangannya.

Taehyung memang tidak tahu. Jika Jungkook…. hanya tengah berperang dengan batinnya.

.

.

.

Maka hari berikutnya Taehyung tetap berusaha. Ia tetap menunggu di halte bus seperti biasa. Berharap dalam hati jika hari ini Jungkook akan berhenti dengan drama membingungkannya dan membuka suara tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Disaat yang sama itu pula Jungkook hanya mampu menghela nafas, memandang Taehyung dari kejauhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Taehyung akan berusaha begitu keras tanpa henti untuknya.

Jungkook memang sengaja memandang Taehyung dari kejauhan disamping bangunan tua dekat halte Taehyung berada. Bagaimana wajah itu tak terlihat lelah sedikitpun. Membuat relung hatinya benar-benar menghangat tiada henti.

Tapi hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melangkah pergi. Ia harus berhenti memandang Taehyung sebelum ia menyadari keberadaanya.

Hingga sampai di persimpangan sebuah taman kecil, Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya tiba-tiba

"Mengapa pergi jika kau menyukainya?" Mingyu mencekal kuat tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Mingyu tak mengerti.

"Ap-apa maksudmu _gyu_?"

"Kau menyukainya _kook_ , ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas kecil, melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari lengannya, lalu kembali melangkah tak perduli.

" _Kook__ "

"Lepas! Siapa yang membiarkanmu menghalangiku?" Jungkook menatap Mingyu _nyalang_ , wajahnya mengeras kala Mingyu kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk yang kedua kali.

Mingyu tidak bisa berlagak tak perduli padahal ia tahu segala hal yang terjadi. Jika menurut Jungkook dirinya hanyalah tak lebih dari sekedar teman biasa yang tidak ingin ia bagi masalahnya, namun dimata Mingyu, Jungkook adalah saudara.

Mingyu sangat tahu, saat tatapan Jungkook malam itu hanya terpaut pada satu sosok berpakain hitam di bar. Memandangnya tanpa henti dengan segala gerak gerik yang ia lakukan. Satu alasan pasti, karena ia adalah Kim Taehyung.

Mingyu tahu, Jika alasan mengapa Jungkook pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok dan menggantinya dengan lollipop konyol layaknya anak kecil. Alasannya lagi-lagi sama.

Dan Mingyu hanya terlalu tahu, kala Jungkook berlari terlampau kencang saat mendengar Taehyung yang terjatuh. Penuh dengan raut wajah khawatir setengah mati walau sebenarnya Taehyung dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Alasannya bahkan masih sama.

Maka, saat Jungkook berubah tanpa sebab beberapa hari ini, lebih sering terdiam seorang diri bahkan melamun setiap hari. Kim Taehyung masih akan tetap menjadi jawaban atas segalanya.

"Jangan begini _kook_ " Mingyu memandang Jungkook sendu. "Kau berubah terlalu cepat" ujarnya.

"Berhenti ikut campur, dan Tolong minggirlah" wajah Jungkook melunak, Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan memohon.

Jungkook hanya ingin sendiri, berlari sejauh mungkin sampai ia siap untuk kembali. Ia benar-benar takut, ia tidak bisa untuk saat ini.

Tapi Mingyu masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri, pria itu tak bergerak barang se _inci_ saja.

"Kau_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? kau tidak bisa hidup tertutup seperti ini _Kook_. Aku tahu semuanya, kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, menundukkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya kala Mingyu tetap terus berusaha membuatnya bicara.

Maka, kala Mingyu tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat berusaha mengeruk ketakutan dalam jiwanya, Jungkook terpaku tanpa _aksara_.

Semakin memejamkan matanya saat bayang-bayang masa lalu itu kembali berputar dalam pikirannya dan tanpa henti membuatnya ketakutan. Seakan mencekiknya tiada ampun membuat nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak.

Namun pelukan Mingyu seolah-olah menenangkannya, merangkulnya dan berujar jika semuanya hanya bayangan semu yang tidak nyata. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena ini bukanlah hal yang sama. Membuatnya sedikit tenang kemudian menghela nafas dengan tartur dengan perlahan.

Sehingga, saat bibir itu bergumam penuh gelisah, memutuskan untuk bercerita segala masa lalu kelamnya. Menuang segala luka yang ia terima tanpa ada yang ia lewatkan sedikitpun, Mingyu hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyuman tak menyangka. Membayangkan selama ini jika Jungkook hanya tak lebih dari sekedar manusia rapuh yang memutuskan untuk menutup diri dari siapapun hanya karena masa lalu kelamnya.

Mingyu yakin jika masa lalu Jungkook adalah ketakutan terbesarnya, ia hanya takut semua _klise_ buruk orang tuanya juga akan terjadi pada dirinya. Ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya, berusaha menghadapi ketakutannya namun hal itu terlanjur mencengkram erat ingatannya. Mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, selalu berdiri di sampingnya menjadi bayangan gelap dalam hidupnya.

Semua itu terpampang jelas saat kalimat bahwa _ia tak ingin hidup seperti ini_ menjadi bukti nyata jika Jungkook ingin mengakhiri segala tekanan batin dalam jiwanya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Mingyu sering kali mengunjungi rumah Jungkook. Membuatnya merasa tenang setiap hari kala Jungkook kembali goyah dan takut akan keputusannya untuk membuka hati pada Taehyung. Mingyu tak pernah bergurau tentang bagaimana ia berkisah seorang Kim Taehyung. Tentang bagaimana besarnya pengorbanan ia selama ini hanya untuk menggapai Jungkook. Ia Juga tiada henti-hentinya menyadarkan Jungkook dan membuatnya yakin jika selama ini ia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Taehyung. Membuatnya merasa jika suatu saat ia tak akan berjuang sendiri.

 _Ini berbeda.._

Ini tak sama dengan masa lalu orang tuanya yang menikah bukan atas dasar saling mencintai. Ayah Jungkook adalah seorang guy yang dipaksa menikah dengan ibunya yang kebetulan berjasa menyelamatkan nyawa orang tuanya dari kecelakaan. Hanya kisah tentang balas budi, bukan kisah tentang asmara dengan dua orang yang saling membutuhkan.

 _Ini berbeda.. ini sedikitpun tak sama._

Bahkan Mingyu membuang segala obat anti depresi Jungkook dan berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Hanya pikirkan tentang betapa besar rasa cintanya pada Taehyung dan ketakutannya akan sirna.

Hingga perjuangan Mingyu beberapa hari ini pun membuahkan hasil. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dan Jungkook duduk bersimpuh disamping batu nisan seorang wanita yan begitu berharga bagi Jungkook.

" _Gyu_ apakah menurutmu _eomma__ "

"Sttttt_ ibumu pasti menyetujuinya _kook_ " Mingyu tersenyum lebar disampingnya. Membelai lembut batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Lagi pula kau punya aku, Ingat! jangan biarkan masa lalu kelammu merenggut kebahagiaan masa depanmu" lanjutnya.

Jungkook kemudian balas tersenyum. Ia mengangguk setuju kemudian meletakkan pekarangan bunga disamping makam. Kepalanya mendekat mencium batu nisan ibunya sesaat.

" _Eomma…_ aku menyayangimu"

Dan keduanya beranjak. Berjalan beriringan menjauhi pemakaman sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Senyum seorang sahabat dan sekaligus saudara. Keduanya berjanji jika tak akan lagi masalah yang akan dipendam seorang diri.

"Kau tidak ingin menemui bos? Sampaikan padanya tolong gantikan jasa kebaikanku ini dengan bonus akhir tahun" Mingyu tertawa, membuat Jungkook ikut tergelak.

Tidak-tidak

Kali ini lelucon Mingyu benar-benar lucu dan Jungkook tak perlu berpikir dimana letak humor pada kalimat Mingyu sebenarnya.

"Selamat mencoba. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bos itu pemarah tapi bisa bersikap lucu hanya pada dirimu saja ya, ppfftt permen lollipop" Mingyu tertawa lagi setelahnya. Mengingat bagaimana permen lollipop buah pernah menjadi salah satu rayuan konyol yang pernah dilakukan bosnya.

" _Bangsat,_ berhenti mengatainya atau akan ku hancurkan rahangmu"

"Wowowowo…. Tenang-tenang.. aku cinta damai _bung_ " dan keduanya kembali tertawa. Terlihat begitu bahagia layaknya kakak adik yang saling bergurau dan mengejek satu sama lain.

"Uh.. _Gyu_ "

"Hmmm? Kau mau berterimakasih bukan? Nah tidak usah saja, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali" Mingyu masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ini serius _gyu_ , Terimakasih kawan, terimakasih karena telah meyakinkanku dan membuatku untuk mencoba" Jungkook tersenyum tulus setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Ah sial!" Taehyung mengumpat kala mengecek jam _rolex_ ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore hari. Rapat dengan dewan membuat waktunya molor sehingga kakinya harus melangkah lebar menuju lift.

Terkadang Taehyung berfikir jika hal yang ia lakukan adalah percuma. Menunggu seorang diri di halte sampai petang menjelang layaknya orang _idiot_. Namun ia selalu tak sabar untuk melakukannya. Hari demi hari ia lewati walau entah sampai kapan penantiannya akan berakhir.

Sehingga saat lift berhenti di lantai utama, yang ingin Taehyung lakukan hanyalah berlari, hingga langkah kaki lebarnya membawanya ke tempat parkir. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat disana_ tepat di samping mobil hitamnya, seseorang tengah berdiri menyamping sambil menjilat permen lollipop di tangannya.

Taehyung tercekat, berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan seolah menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Saat Jungkook sadar jika Taehyung telah berada di sampingnya. Ia mengeluarkan permen itu dari mulutnya lalu tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hai _hyung.. Uh Uh…_ _Hyung_ tidak perlu ke halte, aku-aku akan naik dari sini"

Taehyung masih tercekat ditempatnya berdiri.

 _ **.***.**_

Keadaan menjadi canggung, Taehyung lebih banyak terdiam dengan pandangan lurus menyetir dan Jungkook lebih memilih memandang Hujan yang turun malam itu. Sampai mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah sederhana, keadaannya masih hening untuk beberapa detik.

" _Hyung_ , Uh.. kurasa ada satu hal yang perlu kita luruskan"

Taehyung menoleh kearah Jungkook lalu berdekip berulang kali dengan raut wajah dungu. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk berkata apapun. Hanya diam membisu sambil memandang Jungkook yang tersenyum cerah disampingnya.

Jantungnya berdegup kian kencang tanpa kenal lelah. Terlebih saat Jungkook tiba-tiba terkekeh namun ia hanya bisa tetap mematung tak bergerak.

"Pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka lebar mulai saat ini, tak akan pernah tertutup. Hanya untuk hyung saja"

Dan Taehyung masih terdiam ditempatnya, masih berkedip layaknya boneka mainan memandang Jungkook yang lagi-lagi tersenyum ke arahnya.

Bisakah Taehyung mengartikan jika yang Jungkook maksud dengan pintu rumah adalah pintu perasaanya, jadi maksudnya Jungkook membuka hatinya?

Untuk dia saja?

Sungguh?

Pikiran Taehyung berkelana jauh dengan segala asumsi perkataan Jungkook baru saja. Mengandai-andai tanpa henti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hingga saat wajah Jungkook perlahan mendekat untuk menarik rahangnya, Taehyung hanya mampu menahan napas.

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya usil. Memandang Taehyung dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan raut menggemaskannya yang tak berhenti berkedip gugup berulang kali. Sementara Taehyung merasakan otaknya berhenti berfikir dan kehilangan segala akalnya kala nafas Jungkook berhembus lembut menerpa bibirnya.

" _Saranghae_ "

Satu kata mengalun indah tanpa ragu.

Jungkook memutuskan, jika malam itu ia akan menjadikan Taehyung sebagai semestanya. Ia memutuskan untuk bersandar dan berhenti berlari dalam poros yang sama.

Maka, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, saling memanggut indah dengan mata yang terpejam, dengan buaian yang lebih memikat dari pada ciuman di hari sebelumnya. Takluk pada waktu dan cinta jika sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan. Tak menghiraukan segala hal, bahkan untuk suara hujan dan gemuruh kecil sekalipun.

Malam itu, Jungkook sepenuhnya memutuskan berhenti bercemas pada segala hal. Berhenti menggoreskan tajamnya trauma masa lalu pada kehidupan yang akan datang.

Jungkook tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya, Malam itu_ia menyukai hujan untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku sudah tahu"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku sangat tahu dan berhentilah bicara Hyung"

"Hehe" Taehyung tertawa lebar memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu _sungguh_ "

"Astaga diam!" Jungkook mendorong dahi Taehyung dengan telunjuknya. Ia kemudian berpaling dan tidur membelakangi Taehyung.

" _Eeeyyy_ kau malu?" Jungkook tak lagi mengubris perkataan Taehyung. matanya terpejam berharap hal tersebut akan meringankan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Hingga satu tangan yang merangkul erat tubuhnya, membuatnya tercekat. Jungkook merasa nafas Taehyung menerpa tengkuknya, membuat jantungnya semakin tak berhenti berdentum keras.

Malam itu mereka tidur saling memeluk erat satu sama lain, seakan menyombongkan diri pada dunia jika mereka adalah manusia yang paling bahagia, terlelap dengan mimpi yang indah, bersama membelah malam yang semakin tua.

.

.

.

"Untuk merayakan hari spesial Taedan Jungkook, Mari bersulang!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh. Mengangkat tinggi-tingi kaleng sodanya dengan ekspresi gembira yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ , kita harus bangga karena pada akhirnya Taehyungie berhasil mendapatkan cinta pandangan pertamanya tanpa bantuan kita sedikitpun" Namjoon menatap Taehyung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ya! Ap_apa-apaan _hyung_ ini" Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah antara malu dan jengkel.

"Bos bisa malu?" Mingyu ikut menggoda Taehyung lalu menyikut lengan Jungkook.

" _Aisshh_ _ semua pulang saja, ini rumah Jungkookie dan artinya rumahku juga. Tidak ada yang boleh menginap!" Taehyung menghentakkan kakinya di atas lantai. Memberikan ultimatum telak dengan raut wajah marah.

"Wah.. lucu sekali.. Jungkookiee.. Hey itu terdengar imut" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku sahabat " _Jungkookie_ "nya bos, bos tidak bisa mengusir se-enaknya" Mingyu memberi tekanan menggoda pada kalimatnya.

"Jungkookiee tidak buruk, dan tolong tahan ocehanmu untuk lain kali saja _tae_ " Namjoon menimpali.

"ENYAHLAHH!"

.

.

.

Mungkin kisah mereka memang tak _se_ romantis drama asmara, Tak _se_ memukau film disney dalam dongeng, Tak _se_ sempurna cerita cinta kebanyakan. Kisah mereka bercerita tentang arti sebuah pengorbanan, bercerita tentang hidup jika manusia tak sepatutnya tersungkur dan tak mau untuk mencoba.

Karena kisah mereka berbeda. Kisah ini sempurna dengan caranya sendiri, dengan alur dan takdir _indah_ nya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , minggir sebentar ayolah.. pahaku keram" Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung dari pangkuannya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan pindah sebelum kau meletakkan berkas-berkas sialan itu"

Jungkook mendengus, namun akhirnya mengalah dan meletakkan beberapa dokumen ditangannya sambil memandang Taehyung datar.

"Aku bosmu, mau apa kamu?" Taehyung mengangkat dagunya _pongah_.

"Baik, apa sekarang?"

"Aku punya kabar menarik"

"Berhenti bicara hal yang tidak jelas _hyung_ , aku punya pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Jika tidak penting lain kali saja" Jungkook kembali mendorong pinggang Taehyung menjauh dari pahanya, tapi yang Taehyung lakukan malah menyilangkan kakinya pada punggung Jungkook semakin erat.

"Ini penting!"

"Bangsat, ini terlalu erat, tulang belikatku bisa patah" Jungkook mengumpat. Namun yang Taehyung lakukan hanya semakin menarik leher Jungkook mendekat sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Ini penting Jungkookie.." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya.

"Seperti?" Jungkook susah payah menahan debaran jantungnya, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat nada bicaranya biasa saat Taehyung dengan brengseknya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gestur menggoda.

"Seperti orang tuaku yang ingin menemuimu besok, mereka tak sabar sampai aku harus mati-matian menahan malu" Taehyung tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Mengelus rahang Jungkook perlahan dengan tatapan memuja.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Jungkook, aku mencintaimu" Taehyunh tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, bernafas berat di atas bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook balas tersenyum, tangannya bergerak dalam satu kali hentakkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

"Aku juga ingin berterimakasih Hyung, Terimakasih karena tak pernah menyerah untukku"

Dan didetik berikutnya, entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, namun bibir itu kembali menyatu dalam ciuman panas yang semakin dalam. Membuat keduanya semakin terbuai akan sosok masing-masing jauh kedalam dasar. Seakan semua hal yang mereka lewati selama ini, melebur menjadi satu bersamaan dengan lumatan bibir yang semakin basah.

Harapan kedua belah bibir yang bertemu itu masih sama dan akan selalu sama. bersenandung indah dengan melodi merdu untuk hari esok yang lebih baik.

Taehyung yang selalu berusaha dan Jungkook yang hanya perlu untuk mencoba. Adalah kisah cinta sederhana tentang pengorbanan tiada ujung yang pada akhirnya ditebus dengan akhir yang bahagia. Di susul dengan frasa yang indah, menyatu bersama oktah-oktah kehidupan yang sempurna.

.

.

.

I Will Try

-THE END-

.

.

.

Tbc

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Udah guys :') #nangis darah.

Maaf bget updetnya lama, dan mungkin ini buat kalian kecewa.

But guys, aku bener-bener punya kendala saat bikin chap ending ini, jadi harus aku ketik hapus berulang kali karena imagineku tiba-tiba mati :')

Maaf kalau kecewa. Next time untuk chap spesial akan segera aku selesaikan.

Dan makasih buat yang review, aku sayang kalian beneran deh, demi cinta vkook yang happy ending di chap ini hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

**I Will Try**

Actor's

Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook

Other's

Byun Baekhyun

Mingyu

Kim namjoon

Etc.

Mature Content

Yaoi

Don't Like?

Just close this content

Cerita murni pemikiran author, no republish please

.

.

.

 **Read Juseyo~**

 **Hola holaaa..**

 **Guys.. Akhirnya chap spesial udah naik ke permukaan/**

 **Sbelumnya maaf banget klau kalian kecewa karena chap spesial gk sesuai dgan bayangan kalian. Anyway, plot kayak gini udah aku rencanakan dari awal. Dan aku gk tahu, kalian bakalan suka atau tidak huhu..**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari film "Stand by me" Doraemon the movie, pas bagian akhir kayak ada Take2nya gitu, dan aku mikir mungkin bakalan lucu kalau aku terapin disini.**

 **Maaf kalau bkin kecewa :')**

 **Cekidot_**

.

.

.

"Jiminie… tolong bawakan handphoneku, aku meninggalkannya di atas kasur" Taehyung panik. Gerakannya gegabah dengan serampangan memilih sepatu dan memakainya asal. Mengikat talinya cepat dengan simpul asal-asalan lalu berdiri untuk sekedar membetulkan lengan kemejanya.

"Jiminiiee… cepaat!" Taehyung kembali berteriak, kakinya mengetuk lantai untuk sekedar meringankan rasa paniknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jimin datang dengan wajah mengantuk bercampur kesal, ia berlari kearah Taehyung dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Ini! Dasar ceroboh, kau membuatku_"

"V hyung… Cepatlah, Sejin hyung mengomel dari tadi" Jungkook berteriak nyaring di luar pintu dorm.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar" Ia ikut berteriak sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih Jiminie! Aku sudah terlambat, doakan _shooting_ ku dan Jungkook berjalan lancar, bye.." Taehyung berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya, tertawa innocent kearah Jimin lalu membuka pintu dorm dengan terburu-buru.

I Will Try

( Aku Akan Mencoba)

Yang namanya manusia pastinya tidak akan pernah luput dari kesalahan. Maka dari itu butuh beberapa _Take_ berulang-ulang kala yang terucap tak sesuai dengan naskah, Scenenya tak memuaskan, gerakan dan eskpresi wajah tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan. Atau malah… syuting pembuatan film berubah menjadi tempat _lawak_ karena tingkah konyol aktor yang berperan di dalamnya_ _Ppffttt_ :")

.

-Take 1-

Baekhyun menguap sesaat, lalu merenggangkan tubuh lelahnya. Membiarkan beberapa dokumen entah apa isinya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja dimeja.

Taehyung : "Club itu berbahaya untuk kita, ayolah aku juga ingin, tapi aku bisa sedikit menahannya _hyung_ "

Baekhyun : "Ya ya ya ya_ kau ini seperti eomma saja, mengoceh setiap hari tanpa henti"

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun datar, tangannya beralih menggapai kotak tisu disamping meja kerjanya dan melempar tepat kearah Baekhyun_ Namun meleset.

Sutradara : "CUT!"

-Take 2-

Baekhyun menguap sesaat, lalu merenggangkan tubuh lelahnya. Membiarkan beberapa dokumen entah apa isinya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja dimeja.

Taehyung : "Club itu berbahaya untuk kita, ayolah aku juga ingin, tapi aku bisa sedikit menahannya _hyung_ "

Baekhyun : "Ya ya ya ya_ kau ini seperti eomma saja, mengoceh setiap hari tanpa henti"

Taehyung menatap Baekhyun datar, tangannya beralih menggapai kotak tisu disamping meja kerja_

Baekhyun : "Hey_ bocah kurang ajar, ini sakit"

Taehyung : "Lah kenapa? Aku belum melemparnya _hyung_ "

Baekhyun : "Oh"

Sutradara : "Astaga! CUT!"

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Hyung…."

Baekhyun : "Hm?"

Taehyung : "Jungkook buat aku saja bagaimana?"

Baekhyun : "Boleh, aku berikan secara percuma"

Taehyung : "Ok"

Baekhyun : "Pppfffttt.."

Taehyung : "Hahahaha"

Sutradara : CUT CUT...!

.

-Take 1-

Jungkook : "Maksudmu?"

Mingyu : "Maksudku_" pria itu lalu menarik kencang tangan Jungkook dan menjabatnya. "Aku mingyu, dan kau Jungkook bukan?"

Jungkook : "Tentu, lalu kenapa kita masih berkenalan?"

Sutradara : CUT….! Mingyuuuu..! Jungkoooook…!

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu Wonwo _shi_ , ini sampah, tidak berguna" Taehyung menggeram tertahan.

"Bisakah kau berfikir lebih manusia lagi? Bangunkan ulang bangun-bangunan ini, Ah maaf_"

Sutradara : CUT…!

-Take 2-

Taehyung : "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu Wonwo _shi_ , ini sampah, tidak berguna" Taehyung menggeram tertahan.

"Bisakah kau berfikir manusia bagaimana stuktur bangun membangun_Ah maaf maaf_ aku lupa lagi hehe"

.

-Take 2-

Taehyung : "Hyung…."

Baekhyun : "Hm?"

Taehyung : "Jungkook buat aku saja bagaimana?"

Baekhyun : "Boleh, tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak mau denganmu hahaha"

Taehyung : "Hey_ Baekhyun hyung jahat"

Sutradara : CUT...!

.

-Take 2-

Jungkook : "Maksudmu?"

Mingyu : "Maksudku_" pria itu lalu menarik kencang tangan Jungkook dan menjabatnya. "Aku Mingyu Seventeen"

Jungkook : "Ah aku Jungkook Bangtan Boys"

Sutradara : ASTAGA….!

.

-Take 3-

Taehyung : "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu Wonwo _shi_ , ini sampah, tidak berguna" Taehyung menggeram tertahan.

"Bisakah manusia berfikir lagi bagaimana struktur Oh_kurasa naskahku salah lagi"

Sutradara : CUT…! Resapi _Script_ nya Taehyuuung.!"

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Dengar Jeon _shi_ , Jangan taruh otakmu di otak dan pantatmu di pantat"

Jungkook : Hah?

(Sutradara mengusap wajahnya kasar )

.

-Take 1-

Jungkook mengiyakan dalam hati, tentu saja.. jika bukan karena gaji yang besar, siapa orang yang dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga mau menguatkan mental sekuat _tembok china_ demi menghadapi orang tak berperi kemanusiaan seperti Kim Taehyung.

Mingyu : "Hey_ Ayolah.. jangan bertingkah seperti banci _Ppfffttt_ , Jungkook! pakek _wig_ sana"

Jungkook : "Sialan"

Sutradara : CUT.!

-Take 2-

Jungkook mengiyakan dalam hati, tentu saja.. jika bukan karena gaji yang besar, siapa orang yang dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan raga mau menguatkan mental sekuat _tembok china_ demi menghadapi orang tak berperi kemanusiaan seperti Kim Taehyung.

Mingyu : "Hey_ Ayolah.. jangan bertingkah seperti banci, lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa dengan _wig_ dan _high hells_ di kakimu"

Jungkook : "Sudah seminggu dan rasanya, Tunggu_ Apa?"

Sutradara : "CUT…! Mingyu jangan tambah naskahmu dengan sesuka hati _jebaaalll_ "

.

-Take 1-

Baekhyun : "Sudah seminggu_ kejantananmu semungil apa_ Ppffttt maaf-maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku hahaha"

-Take 2-

Baekhyun : "Sudah seminggu_ kejantananmu semungil apa_Tae! jangan tertawa!"

Taehyung : "Hahahahaha"

.

-Take 1-

Harus kalian tahu, Taehyung itu _bodoh_ , _tolol_ , dan _idiot_ soal cinta. Dia hanya berfikir jika ide konyol tak masuk akalnya itu akan bekerja dengan baik dan berhasil. Kemudian Jungkook akan dengan mudah jatuh dipelukannya seperti_

Jungkook : "S-sajangnim?"

Sutradara : "CUT…! Jungkook!_jangan menyela narasi!"

.

-Take 1-

Sejauh ini ia kuat, maka yang Jungkook lakukan hanya kembali menarik selimut tebalnya perlahan dan mulai menghitung_

Taehyung : "Arrrgghh_"

Sutradara : " Astaga.. belum waktunya untuk menjerit"

Taehyung : "Ah maaf-maaf"

.

-Take 1-

Byyyuuuurrr_

Baekhyun : "Uhuk-uhuk_Uhuk"

Sutradara : "Ambilkan air cepaaat!"

-Take 2-

Byyyuuuurrr_

Baekhyun menyemburkan seluruh isi minuman cola didalam mulutnya hingga basah memenuhi lantai.

Baekhyun : "Astaga.. Kau memalukan Uhuk-Uhuk-Uhuk-Uhuk-Uhuk-Uhuk"

Sutradara : "CUUTTT…!"

.

-Take 2-

Sejauh ini ia kuat, maka yang Jungkook lakukan hanya kembali menarik selimut tebalnya perlahan dan mulai menghitung pelan. Semakin lelap dan hilang dibawah alam sadarnya.

Brak_

(_Hening_)

Sutradara : "Taehyung kenapa kau tidak menjerit?"

Taehyung : "Sekarang?"

Sutradara : "Astaga Taehyung!"

Taehyung : "Ok! Ok! Arrrgghh_"

Sutradara : "CUUUUTTT!"

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung menatap datar hyungnya, Baekhyun kali ini terdengar lebih mengeraskan tawa laknatnya, matanya sampai terlihat ber-air.

Taehyung : "Setidaknya aku tidak terlihat seperti siput hamil sekarang"

Baekhyun : "Tentu saja tidak, tapi lebih seperti Tikus tanah ingin _kawin, Ppfft__ "

Taehyung : "Tikus tanah ingin kawin tidak buruk _hyung_ "

Baekhyun : "Iya juga, itu terdengar _cute_ "

(Sutradara memegangi kepalanya sambil menunduk frustasi )

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Tentu saja, Maksudku rencana _hyung_ menjadikan Jungkook kepala desain itu yang paling sukses, Astaga _hyung_ … bahkan manusia purba_ ( Lalu hening ) Ah maaf-maa aku lupa naskahku"

-Take 1-

Ting_

Pintu lift terbuka, tepat dilantai utama.

Maka_sebelum semuanya membuatnya terpuruk dalam jurang penyesalan, Taehyung hanya perlu mencoba.

Taehyung : "Jeon _shi_ tunggu.."

Jungkook : "Ya Sajangnim?"

Taehyung : "Kencan denganku malam ini?"

Jungkook : "Overwatch kan?

Taehyung : "Hah? Ok-ok!"

.

-Take 1-

Jungkook : "Selamat malam sajangnim"

Taehyung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, mengumpat pelan sambil membersihkan bulir-bulir air pada jasnya.

Taehyung : "Hey_ ayo kuberi tumpangan"

Jungkook lagi-lagi terdiam ditempatnya, berdiri tanpa respon apapun.

Taehyung : "Aku_ aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar Jeon, kumohon naiklah.."

Jungkook : "Tapi kurasa_"

Taehyung : "Shit.. bisakah kau hanya masuk Jeon?"

Jungkook : "Astaga iya-iya.. cerewet sekali"

Sutradara : CUT!

.

-Take 1-

_Mengabaikan perkataan Mingyu, Jungkook lebih memilih kembali menidurkan kepalanya pada meja kantin. Menulikan segala rayuan tipu muslihat Mingyu yang sudah dihafalnya diluar kepala saat Jungkook berani menolak apapun yang pria itu inginkan.

Mingyu : "Aku janji kau akan suka _kook_ "

Jungkook : "Aku tidak suka _Bar_ "

Walau Jungkook pernah bekerja di bar, tapi sungguh 85% dirinya tak menyukai tempat itu.

Mingyu : "Aku dengar mereka menjual _wine_ impor terbaru"

Jungkook : "Aku tidak suka _wine_ "

Mingyu : "Aku akan menraktirmu"

Jungkook : "Setuju, tapi setelah itu belikan aku album terbaru Iu sunbaenim"

Mingyu : "Tidak jadi"

Jungkook : "Yaahh"

.

-Take 1-

Suara musik berdentum memekakan telinga, dihiasi dengan lampu sorot berbagai warna yang berkelap kelip di sudut ruangan. Terlihat tidak begitu terang dengan suasana disko yang padat pengunjung.

Jungkook : "Tunggu!_bisa ganti lagunya dengan lagu Iu Sunbaenim? Aku tidak suka lagu ini"

Sutradara : "Jeon Jungkook!"

.

-Take 1-

Lima menit berlalu, dan Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlelap. Tatapannya berusat pada kedua belah bibir Taehyung yang semakin merona karena mabuk. Hingga di detik berikutnya entah mengapa kepala itu mendekat, dengan perlahan semakin dekat membunuh segala jarak yang ada.

Jungkook : "Ah aku tidak bisa melakukannya, V hyung mengintip dan terus tersenyum"

Taehyung : "Kapan? Aku tidak melakukannya"

-Take 2-

Lima menit berlalu, dan Jungkook masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang terlelap. Tatapannya berusat pada kedua belah bibir Taehyung yang semakin merona karena mabuk. Hingga di detik berikutnya entah mengapa kepala itu mendekat, dengan perlahan semakin dekat membunuh segala jarak yang ada.

Jungkook : "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, V hyung melakukannya lagi!"

Taehyung : "Melakukan apa _kook_? Aku diam tak bergerak"

Sutradara : "Taehyung berhenti bergurau dan Jungkook seriuslah astagaaa!"

.

-Take 1-

Namjoon : "Sepertinya _Not today_ hyung" Namjoon meringis sambil_

Baekhyun : "Hey itu seperti lagu kalian ya"

Taehyung : "Ah betul juga"

Namjoon : "All the underdogs in the world, A day may come when we lose, but it is not today, Today we fight"

Taehyung " No not today, Eonjenga kkocceun jigessji, but no not today geu ttaega oneureun_"

Sutradara : "CUUUUUUTTTT!"

.

-Take 1-

Hingga Taehyung yang bersuara tiba-tiba berhasil membuatnya terlonjat.

Taehyung : "Namjoonie _hyung_ "

Namjoon : "Ye?"

Taehyung : " _Hyung_.. pernah merasa terbang ke antariksa tidak?" Taehyung menatapnya dengan wajah berbinar.

Namjoon : "Tidak, memang kau pernah"

Taehyung : "Tidak"

Baekhyun : "Hah? Apanya?"

Taehyung : "Pfttttt_"

Namjoon : "Hahahaha"

.

-Take 1-

Malam itu Jungkook bangun_

Sutradara : "Jungkook waktunya bangun"

Jungkook : "_"

Sutradara : "Jungkook, narasinya sudah mulai"

Jungkook : "_"

Kru : "Dia tertidur _hyung_ nim"

Krik krik_

.

-Take 1-

Hingga sampai di persimpangan sebuah taman kecil, Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya tiba-tiba

Mingyu : "Mengapa pergi jika kau menyukainya?" Mingyu mencekal kuat tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Mingyu tak mengerti.

( Kemudian hening )

Sutradara : "Jungkook bagianmu!"

Jungkook : "Mingyu mencengkram tanganku terlalu kuat, membuatku lupa dialogku"

Mingyu : "Hey bagaimana bisa begitu!"

Sutradara : "CUT"

-Take 2-

Hingga sampai di persimpangan sebuah taman kecil, Jungkook terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan menariknya tiba-tiba

Mingyu : "Mengapa pergi jika kau menyukainya?" Mingyu mencekal kuat tangannya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Mingyu tak mengerti.

Jungkook : "Ap-apa maksudmu _gyu_?"

Mingyu : "Kau menyukainya _kook_ , ada apa denganmu?"

Jungkook melepaskan tangan Mingyu dari lengannya, lalu kembali melangkah tak perduli.

Sutradara : "CUUTT!"

Mingyu : "Apa yang salah ?" Mingyu menatap produser tak mengerti.

Jungkook : "Aku lupa menghela nafas"

Mingyu : "H-hah?"

.

-Take 1-

Mingyu : "Wowowowo…. Tenang-tenang.. aku cinta damai _bung_ " dan keduanya kembali tertawa. Terlihat begitu bahagia layaknya kakak adik yang saling bergurau dan mengejek satu sama lain.

Jungkook : "Uh.. _Gyu_ "

Mingyu : "Hmmm? Kau mau berterimakasih bukan? Nah tidak usah saja, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali" Mingyu masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

Jungkook : "Oh ok!"

Sutradara : "JUNGKOOOKKK!"

-Take 2-

Mingyu : "Wowowowo…. Tenang-tenang.. aku cinta damai _bung_ " dan keduanya kembali tertawa. Terlihat begitu bahagia layaknya kakak adik yang saling bergurau dan mengejek satu sama lain.

Jungkook : "Uh.. _Gyu_ "

Mingyu : "Sama-sama"

Jungkook : "Ya! Aku belum bilang terimakasih"

(Sutradara membenturkan kepalanya pada meja )

.

-Take 1-

Pikiran Taehyung berkelana jauh dengan segala asumsi perkataan Jungkook baru saja. Mengandai-andai tanpa henti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hingga saat wajah Jungkook perlahan mendekat untuk menarik rahangnya, Taehyung hanya mampu menahan napas.

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya usil. Memandang Taehyung dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan raut menggemaskannya yang tak berhenti berkedip gugup berulang kali. Sementara Taehyung merasakan otaknya berhenti berfikir dan kehilangan segala akalnya kala nafas Jungkook berhembus lembut menerpa bibirnya.

Jungkook : "V hyung wajahmu merah!"

Taehyung : "AIisshhh_"

-Take 2-

Pikiran Taehyung berkelana jauh dengan segala asumsi perkataan Jungkook baru saja. Mengandai-andai tanpa henti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hingga saat wajah Jungkook perlahan mendekat untuk menarik rahangnya, Taehyung hanya mampu menahan napas.

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya usil. Memandang Taehyung dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan raut menggemaskannya yang tak berhenti berkedip gugup berulang kali. Sementara Taehyung merasakan otaknya berhenti berfikir dan kehilangan segala akalnya kala nafas Jungkook berhembus lembut menerpa bibirnya.

Taehyung : "Arrrrgghhh aku tidak melakukannya, Jungkookie menggodaku, dia_ dia bernafas terlalu kencang, dia sengaja!"

Jungkook : "Hah? Aku tidak melakukannya, V hyung saja yang malu"

Taehyung : "Ak-aku tidak malu"

Jungkook : "Tidak malu tapi wajah hyung merah seperti tomat"

Taehyung : "Jungkookie aku hyungmu, _dongsaeng_ tidak sopan!"

Sutradara : "Diaaaammm!"

-Take 3-

Pikiran Taehyung berkelana jauh dengan segala asumsi perkataan Jungkook baru saja. Mengandai-andai tanpa henti segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Hingga saat wajah Jungkook perlahan mendekat untuk menarik rahangnya, Taehyung hanya mampu menahan napas.

Jungkook mengangkat satu alisnya usil. Memandang Taehyung dari jarak yang begitu dekat dengan raut menggemaskannya yang tak berhenti berkedip gugup berulang kali. Sementara Taehyung merasakan otaknya berhenti berfikir dan kehilangan segala akalnya kala nafas Jungkook berhembus lembut menerpa bibirnya.

Lalu hening_

Sutradara : "Jungkook kapan kau akan mengatakan _saranghae!_ "

Jungkook : "Hah?"

Taehyung : "Kapan scene ini berakhir, siapapun tolong aku!"

.

-Take 1-

Maka, kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu, saling memanggut indah dengan mata yang terpejam, dengan buaian yang lebih memikat dari pada ciuman di hari sebelumnya. Takluk pada waktu dan cinta jika sebenarnya mereka saling membutuhkan. Tak menghiraukan segala hal, bahkan untuk suara hujan dan gemuruh kecil sekalipun.

Taehyung : "Arrrgghhhh!"

Jungkook "ARRRGGHHH!"

Sutradara : "Kalian berdua mengapa berteriak tiba-tiba astagaaaaa!"

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook : "Aku tidak"

Taehyung : "Aku juga tidak"

Jungkook : "Baiklah kita impas"

Sutradara : "AAARRGGGHHHH…!"  
.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Ini penting!"

Jungkook : "Bangsat, ini terlalu erat, tulang belikatku bisa patah" Jungkook mengumpat. Namun yang Taehyung lakukan hanya semakin menarik leher Jungkook mendekat sehingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Taehyung : "Ini penting Jungkookie.." Taehyung menjilat bibirnya.

Jungkook : "Curang! V _hyung_ balas dendam dan menyeringai aneh baru saja"

Taehyung : "Apa? Jangan menuduh _kookie_ , kau ini selalu tidak sopan"

Jungkook : "Aku melihat _hyung_ baru saja melakukannya!"

Taehyung : "Aishhh_ memang ekspresinya harus seperti ini"

Jungkook : "Tidaaakkkk!"

Sutradara : "CCCCUUUUUUUUUTTTT!"

.

-Take 1-

Taehyung : "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Jungkook, aku mencintaimu" Taehyung tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, bernafas berat di atas bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook balas tersenyum, tangannya bergerak dalam satu kali hentakkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

Jungkook : "Aku juga ingin berterimakasih hyung, Terimakasih karena tak pernah menyerah untukku"

Namjoon : "Ppffttt_"

Mingyu : "Hahahahaha"

Baekhyun : "Ah romantisnya"

Sutradara : "Astaga_kalian bertiga jangan mengganggu!"

.

-Take 1-

Dan didetik berikutnya, entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu_

Taehyung : "Astaga_ kenapa banyak adegan ciuman"

Sutradara : "Ini yang terakhir _sungguh_ "

Jungkook : "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya!"

Taehyung : "Ey_ bilang saja kau malu _kook_ "

Jungkook : "Apa? Awas saja, V hyung akan ku adukan pada Pd-nim!"

Taehyung : "Astagaaa"

Sutradara : "Berhentiiiiii!"

.

The last, Akhirnya syuting ini berakhir, semuanya berjalan lancar. Tidak ada kendala yang berarti. Kecuali.. kecuali adegan Kissing actor Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook yang harus dilakukan berulang kali di part terakhir ending, Hahaha..

.

.

.

 **Directed By**

.-.

 **-Prodused-**

 **Kim Hyun-sik**

 **-Executive Producer-**

 **Moon Haneul**

 **-Production Manager-**

 **Yoo Hee**

 **-Coordination Of Production-**

 **Choi Hanaeul**

 **-Director-**

 **Kang Jaemin**

 **-Script Supervisor-**

 **Myung Sook**

 **-Production Designers-**

 **Kim Jeongmin**

 **-Costumer-**

 **Seung Ji**

 **-Movie Editor-**

 **Young Sook**

.

.

.

Selesai… #Tumpengan

Disini enjel _**sangat sangat sangat**_ terimakasih sama readers, para following favaorit semua atas dukungan kalian selama ini.

Serius guys, tanpa kalian aku gak tahu bakalan bisa nyelesain story pertamaku ini sampai akhir.

Skali lagi maaf kalau bkin kecewa #nyakar tembok.

Untuk nama produser dan sbagainya aku ngarang aja hehe, ini Cuma sbagai pemanis biar kayak keliatan beneran. Well, aku gk ada niatan apapun buat berharap bts main film guy atau apalah-apalah. Ini Cuma ilustrasi semata aja yang muncul didalam plot ideku. Cuma buat seru-seruan aja. Takutnya ada diantara kalian berfikir yang enggak2 dan lain sbagainya.

Tae seme rasa uke mungkin :) entahlah aku bahkan sempat konflik batin gimana cerita ini bisa jadi kayak gini/ hehe

But skali lagi makasih, I will try my best lain kali for my readers kesayangan.. /Big Hug


End file.
